Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Legend of Everfree
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of The Princess of Harmony: Sun and her friends are at Camp Everfree for a week of fun. however, strange things are happening, and the girls are developing strange powers. What's worse, Falling Star thinks is the magic of Mistress Star while Twilight thinks it's Midnight Sparkle, others think is a spirit in the woods. Can the girls solve these mysteries?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nightmares to Everfree

One early morning, Falling Star is sleeping in her bed, but is having a bad dream. She keeps tossing and turning in her sleep, and groans in fear and pain.

In her sleep, Falling Star scaredly says, "No... It isn't true!"

Just then Falling Star hears knocking on the door, and Fluttershy's voice calmly says, "Falling Star!"

Then Rainbow Dash's voice shouts through the door, "Falling Star! We need to leave for the school in ten minutes!"

Falling Star shots out of bed, and begging to get her stuff in her suitcase.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, I overslept!" Falling Star shouts in a panic as she get her stuff ready.

As Falling Star panicky packs, the door opens and Sun along with the others come walking in dressed for their camping trip. They see that Falling Star can use some help packing her things.

"Looks like someone got up late today," Aria remarks.

"Yeah. It's not like you to oversleep like that," Sun relies.

"I know, right," Falling Star replies, getting her suitcase from her closet.

Then Pinkie asks, "Don't you have a super annoying alarm clock that goes..."

"Eh, eh, eh, eh!" Pinkie adds, acting like an alarm clock.

Pinkie starts to hear a strange noise, and looks under the pillow to see Falling Star's alarm clock under her pillow.

"I think we found it," Sonata replies.

Then Sun calmly says, "Don't worry, we'll help you pack."

Sun and the others begin to help Falling Star pack her things for the school trip. The put some clothes, flashlight, snacks, and other stuff they might need for the trip. Rarity then pulls out a nice blue dress with shimmering stars on it.

Applejack looks at Rarity with a blunt look, and says, "We're gonna be in the woods. What she going to need that for?"

"If we are going to the moon, I'd insert she bring an evening gown. One never knows, darling!" Rarity remarks.

"However, there is such of thing as being over prepared," Sun clarifies.

Rarity rolls her eyes while Applejack starts laughing. Everyone else continues to help Falling Star get her stuff together.

Falling Star says, "Just let me get changed."

Falling star then pulls out a magenta shirt from her closet, and looks on the mirror see if that she should wear. Like the others, Falling Star is excited about going to Camp Everfree. However, her enjoyment has been cut short when a familiar figure appears behind her and is manically laughing.

Falling Star scaredly looks behind her to see... Mistress Star... In her bedroom.

Everyone exclaims, "Mistress Star!"

Using her magic, Mistress Star makes everyone except for Falling Star vanish into thin air, and are now in a strange blue space with black and white stars all over the place. Falling Star is becoming very scared and don't know what to do.

Falling Star scaredly asks, "Wha-what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm always here, waiting in the darkest part of you. I'm always going to be apart of you," Miss Star says with a smirk on her face.

She grabs Falling Star by the shoulders, and says, "We can be together with ease."

Feeling Mistress Star's magic flowing inside her, Falling Star is starting to transform into her again.

Completely scared and helpless, Falling Star screams, "No! Please! I don't want this! Please! Stooooooooooooop!"

Just then, Falling Star hears Sun's voice saying, "Falling Star, wake up! Are you okay?!"

Falling Star opens her eyes to see that she is on the bus with all her friends and classmates.

Then Pinkie says, "We can't stop yet. We're not even there."

"Falling Star, are you alright? You sound like you were having a nightmare," Sun asks with concern.

Sweating bullets, Falling Star tries to calm down as she answer, "I'm... I'm fine."

Before Sun can say anything else, Pinkie pops up as she happily says, "We are going to have so much fun! We're gonna roast marshmallows! And eat marshmallows! And sleep on marshmallow pillows!"

"Yeah. Probably not going to do that," Rainbow replies?

"Maybe you're not!" Pinkie says with a grin on her face, and hugging a bag of marshmallows she is bringing for the trip.

Sun giggles and whispers to Falling Star and Twilight, "I think Pinkie is going to sleep on one!"

The girls giggle in reply.

Then everyone on the bus hears Principal Celestia says, "Attention students!"

"We're almost there, but I just want to say how proud of you to raise enough money for this school trip," Principal Celestia adds

Then Vice Principal Luna says, "When we were your age we made some fond memories in these very woods, and hope you would too,"

"Don't forget, you are going to have loads of fun, and get to do all sort of activities. And don't forget to keep an eye out for Bigfoot while we're there," Discord adds with a grin.

All the students laughs hearing the idea on looking for Bigfoot.

Ignoring it, Principal Celestia asks with excitement, "Now who is ready for Camp Everfree?!"

All the students on the bus begin to cheer and shout for excitement. Everyone are excited about going to Camp Everfree, and to have a lot of fun this week. Falling Star stop cheering and show a smile on her face as she look out the window to see the woods outside. Outside, the bus drives down the road to make its way to Camp Everfree with the passengers inside.

All:

Will you be lost by time or be part of history?

Will your story be told or remain a mystery?

Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?

Time to make your choice, only you can be the one

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree

(Hey!)

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree!

(Hey! Hey! Hey!)

Will you do something great with the time that you have here?

Will you make your mark?

Will you conquer what you fear?

And when you go back home, everybody there will see

You were part of the Legend of Everfree!

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree!

(Hey!)

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree!

(Hey!)

Will you find your greatest glory?

Will you be a falling star?

Here to learn what nature teaches

Here to learn more who you are

Will you be lost by time or be part of history?

Will your story be told or remain a mystery?

And when you go back home, everybody there will see

You were part of the Legend of Everfree!

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree!

(Hey!)

Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa

As you join in the Legend of Everfree!

Hey!

On the bus, Sun and her friends can see that they are almost to the camp. They look as they are excited to see what the camp will be like, and the fun they are going to have. A few minutes later, the bus stops at Camp Everfree in the middle of the woods. Everyone can't wait to see what's this trip will take them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day at Camp

The bus has finally stop at their destination, and all the students are getting off the bus and getting their things for the trip. Some of them already having their things out and begin to explore the camp, others are still trying to get their things together. Sun and the girls are waiting for the rest of their friends to get their things from the bus

Fluttershy happily says, "Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful."

"You're right. It's very peaceful here," Sun agrees.

Thn Fluttershy happily says, "I can't wait until we go on our first nature walk."

"I definitely want to go on those," Spike agrees.

"You wanna see all the woodland creatures too?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yeah, specifically squirrels. More specifically so I can chase them," Spike says. Then barks in reply.

"I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it. I'm gonna make my own tent, forage for food," Applejack says, ager to roughing through the whole trip.

"Don't they provide that tough here," Aria asks.

"Yeah. they provide test and food here," Rainbow answers, holding her backpack.

"Yep. Still going to for forage though," Applejack replies.

Sonata lays down on the grass and happily says, "I think this camp is relaxing."

"I have to agree. Get to relax all week," Adago adds.

Rarity sighs with her large supplies, and says, "I'm just after some R&R. The past year is been a bit too much for my taste."

"I'll say! We fought three cursed sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, and three demon friends!" Pinkie adds.

The Dazzlings, Twilight, Falling Star, and Sun look at Pinkie with concern look on their faces, especially since most of them are part of the event.

Pinkie nervously chuckles and says, "No offense,"

Adagio say, "None taken."

"You'll get used to it." Aria says to Falling Star. Since her event is recent.

Then Applejack says, "Yep. Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet. Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry about that kinda stuff."

Just then, Flash Sentry runs over to give Twilight her backpack, and says, "Here you go, Twilight"

"Thanks. It's... Flash, right?" Twilight questionably replies, as she takes her bag.

"Yup, that's me! And you're you. And we don't know each other very well," Flash says, trying to get a word out, but ends up feeling embarrassed.

He turns away from Twilight, and mutters, "Cool story, bro."

"Right. I guess I'll... see you around," Twilight answers, trying to not act confused.

Flash then runs off to join with his friends. Twilight makes a confused look and shrug her shoulders to Twilight.

Sun helps Twilight clear things up and says, "You know how there's that girl who looks just like you when she's here but lives in another dimension and she's a pony princess?"

"Uh-huh," Twilight answers.

"Flash kinda had a... thing for her," Sun adds.

"Oh." Twilight calmly reacts, looking back at Flash.

Then the speakers makes a screeching noise hurting everyone's ears in the process.

Then a cheery girl's voice, say through the speakers, "Hey, everyone! If you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever!"

Sometime later, all the students and the teachers are at the courtyard. Everyone are excited to see what goes on. They see a pink skin girl with burgundy like hair, with braid, and wears a daisy wreath on her head. And a light brown skin boy with forest green hair, and wears a beanie on his head.

The girls happily says though the microphone, ""Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce!"

Then the boy Timber grabs the microphone and says, "Think of me as that awesome guy... who should always be invited to fun things."

He does a few tricks with it before passing it back to her sister.

Then Gloriosa happily says, "We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here."

"Uh, except hike near the rock quarry. That's off-limits," Timber adds.

"Why? Aria asks.

"Too dangerous to hike there," Timber answers.

"Okay," Aria replies.

Then Gloriosa cheerfully says, "Y-Yes, but otherwise, your options are wide open. So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever?"

Rainbow raise her hand, and happily says, "Ooh! Rock climbing!"

"Done!" Gloriosa agress.

"Archery!" Rainbow adds.

Gloriosa approves saying, "Of course!"

Then Rainbow says, "Tetherball!"

"Naturally!" Gloriosa happily says, "

Rainbow continues to raise her hand, but Sun says to her, "Rainbow, I know you're excited, but maybe give somebody else a chance to make a suggestion."

The student name Bulk Biceps suggests, "Arts and crafts!"

"My mom... needs new potholders," He adds feeling a bit sheepish.

"I'll supply the looms!" Gloriosa says.

"Cookie decorating!" Pinkie says, licking her lips.

"Ooh, I do make a mean sugar cookie," Gloriosa happily says.

"Early morning nature walks?" Fluttershy asks with a smile

Gloriosa happily announces, "With walking sticks for everyone!"

Arai raise her hand and says, "How about a concert? My friends, sisters, and I play great music."

"Is that why you want us to bring our instruments with us, "Adagio asks looking suspiciously at Aria.

"Maybe," Aria answers with a smug on her face.

"Sounds exciting!" Gloriosa agrees.

Rarity says with excitement, "Ooh! Me! Oh, uh... a fashion show! Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting!

"A camp tradition!" Gloria approves with a smil.

But Timber calmly says, "We have literally never done that."

Ignoring her brother, Gloriosa announces, "I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here, so if there's anything you'd like to do, anything you need, just ask."

While Gloriosa is talking Timer look to see Twilight, and smiles at her. Twilight smiles back and her cheeks are turning red. Sun, Pinki, and Adagi sees the two looking at each other and smile seeing the two are giving each other the special look.

Then Principal Celestia suggests, "What about the camp gift? That was my favorite Camp Everfree tradition.

Gloriosa Daisy happily says, "The camp gift! Of course!"

"Really?" Timber whispers

Gloriosa covers the microphone and whispers, "Yes, really."

Timber whispers saying, "Well, I just thought…"

Gloriosa whispers in frustration, "Then you thought wrong!"

On the courtyard, Sun and her friends can see the tension between the two sibling,

Sun whispers to the others, Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother?"

The girls agree in reply.

Then they hear Gloriosa says, "Every year, campers work together to create something useful. A gift for future campers. Working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp!"

"Which is why it's so important," Gloriosa mutters to Timber.

She looks up at the gazebo, and says, "This gazebo was a gift from last year's group.

"Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole," Gloriosa adds looking a the pole,

Then Gloriosa happily says looking a the rock dial, "and the sundial were also made by campers!"

"The sundial was our year's gift!" Principal Celestia replies.

Vice Principal Luna fake coughs and says, "Even though "some people" thought it was a little impractical, since the sundial can't be used at night."

"I remember, most of you didn't want to do my idea," Discord replies while rolling his eyes.

"I don't think future campers would like it if we literally turn Camp Everfree upside down, and make cotton candy to make it look like clouds on them," Vice Principal Luna firmly says.

"Let me guess, he wanted to turn the office, the tents, and the camp gifts upside down," Sun suspects.

"He did," The two sisters say, while Discord crosses his arms in a huff.

Gloriosa chuckles and then says, "You all seem like a-a really amazing group. So I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind."

All the students begin to cheer and are excited for the great time they're going to have.

After the cheering Timber says, "Speaking of leaving things behind, now's the time when we give out tent assignments so you can leave your heavy bags behind."

Gloriosa shakes her head in reply hearing he brother's humor.

She walks off the stage as she says, "Uh, girls will be getting their assignments from Timber. Guys, you're with me."

Gloriosa walks down and all the boys join her to get their tent assignments. At the same time, Timer is holding the bag while all the girls are inline for it.

"Oh, boy! Hmm…" Pinkie happly cheers.

Pinkie puts her hand in the bag and chooses the card from the ag. She looks to see a green gem is on her card.

She happily cheers, ""Yay! I'm in the Emerald Tent!

Rarity takes the card out and has the same as Pinkie, and says, "Ooh, me, too!"

Applejack has her card and says, "Aquamarine."

"Me, too!" Rainbow shouts with excitement, having the same card.

"Yee-hoo!" Applejack cheers.

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow cheers.

Fluttershy holds her card, and says, "I got Amethyst."

"So do I" Sonata says.

"Topaz for me," Adagio says.

"I got topaz too," Aria replies.

"I got jasper," Sun says.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has jasper too, Trixie happily says.

Sun simply laughs at Trixie's method.

Falling Star looks at her card ad says, "Sapphire,""

"Me, too!" Twilight replies.

Then she says, "I mean, I'm assuming I am. Heh-heh. Technically, sapphires aren't just blue. Heh-heh. They can be pink, purple, yellow…"

Hearing this, Timber walks over to Twilight, and says, "Yeah, but they're mostly blue. That's why they're named after the Latin word sapphirus."

Twilight simply smiles.

Then Timber whispers, "That means 'blue'"

"I know. But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chromium?" Twilight whispers

"No. But did you know that Sapphire Tent is the best one?" Timer says with a grin on his face

"No. Why's that?" Twilight asks.

"Because you're in it," Timber answers, trying to get Twilight's attention.

"Oh, I bet you say that to all the campers," Twilight says with a grin on his face.

"Not true." Timber answers.

Bulk Biceps walks ver with a card of a red gem, and Timer mocks, "You're in the Ruby Tent? Ha! That's the worst one!"

"Aw, man!" Bulk shouts, sounding upset.

But Timber says, "I'm just jokin', buddy. Ruby Tent is great. It's like a sapphire but with chromium."

Bulk doesn't say a word, and s not sure what Timer is saying. Twilight giggles in repl as Timer feels a bit embarrassed.

Then Timber says, "But the Ruby and Coral Tents do look an awful lot alike to the undiscerning eye. I better show you where it is."

Timber then leads Bulk to the tent he is assigned to while Twilight watch.

Timber goes back to Twilight, and says, "See ya around."

Then fastly leaves to help with the campers. Twilight feels a bit glad to see Timber but has a funny feeling in her stomach. Just then, Twilight hears her friends giggle, and they have seen what goes on with her and Timer.

Twilight asks, "What?"

Applejack chuckles and says, "Heh. Nothin'."

"Ooh! That was adorable!" Rarity squeals with glee

Gloriosa blows on her whistle to inform the campers and says, "Okay, everyone, go get settled in. We'll be meeting at the docks in fifteen minutes to go over some camp safety rules. Let me know if you need anything!"

Just then, Gloriosa hears an engine sound and turns to see a limo is here at the camp.

Out of the limo Filthy Rich comes walking to Gloriosa and says, "I need somethin'."

With a stern look, Gloriosa throws her clipboard on the ground and walks to Mr. Rich

When she reaches him, she happily says, "Filthy Rich! So nice to see you."

She drags him away to is limo, and sternly whispers, "What are you doing here?! Camp is just getting started!"

"Just takin' in the scenery, Gloriosa Daisy. It's so... hmm... relaxin'." Filthy Rich says, getting into Gloriosa's face.

"Well, you can look around when camp is over. Now, if you don't mind…" Gloriosa sternly replies.

The tw begin to give each other stern looks, and Sun and her friends are starting to notice. Filthy Rich looks at his watch to see the time.

Then he sternly says, "Fine."

Filh Rich gets into hi limo and the limo drives away from the camp. Sun and the others are wondering what that is about.

When Gloriosantoices the girls are here, "Gloriosa tries to calm herself and says, "Filthy Rich is, uh, an alumni of the camp. He likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and again."

But the girls doesn't seem to bought into that statement at all.

"But enough about him. Find your tents and put away your things. We've got the best week of camp ever to begin!" Gloriosa happily adds.

She walks way back to the camp, and the others follow.

At a different part of the camp all the female students are getting their tents settle in while the guys are at the other side. Rarity and Applejack are heading to their tents as they talk.

Rarity sighs and says, "I'm all for learning safety rules, but I do hope I can get started on my designs for the camp fashion show sooner rather than later."

"Huh. I still can't believe you talked Gloriosa into havin' a fashion show. We're in the middle of the woods, for cryin' out loud! We're s'posed to be roughin' it!" Applejack relies, and has other opinions about the fashion show.

"It's clear from Gloriosa's own wardrobe that she appreciates a well put together look. Even if we are in the "middle of the woods"," Rarity replies, still up to her idea.

Applejack roll her eyes with a smile, and says, "Fair enough,"

"Just as long as you don't put me in one of your fancy pants outfits." Applejack firmly adds as she walks away.

Rarity is holding a bit of a smirk on her face.

Applejack comes back with a stern look, and asks, "You're gonna, aren't ya?"

"No." Rarity denies with a smile.

But quickly says, "Yes!"

Rarity chuckles and adds, "Don't worry, darling. It'll absolutely speak to your personal sense of style…"

In the jasper tent, Trixie is busy unpacking her stuff. Sun is also getting her things out and is able to find her flashlight. Sun chuckles in reply and decides to have a little fun. Sun slowly tip toes to Trixie without her knowing. Then she taps her on the shoulder.

Trixie turns around and asks, "What is it?"

Sun has a flashlight on and it's at her face, and spookley says, "Oooooooooohhhh!"

"Gah!" Trixie reacts falling onto the bed.

Sun turns of the light with grin, and says, "Gotcha!"

Trixie makes a stern look, and says, "Don't you dare scared The Great and Powerful Trixie like that!"

"Sorry, just trying to have a little fun," Sun replies.

"Very funny," Trixie responds, unamused by the joke.

Twilight and Falling Star walks in the room hearing the scream.

Twilight asks, "What happened?"

"We heard someone scream," Falling Star adds.

"Ask Sun," Trixie replies, not sounding happy.

Sun smiles and says, "I gave Trixie a little scared."

Sun then remember something and asks, ""That was weird back there, right? With that guy, Filthy Rich?"

Twilight remembers what happened earlier and says, "I guess so."

"You have to admit Trixie agrees," Trixie relies.

"That is strange," Falling Star agrees.

Sun scratches her head, and says, "I just have this feeling that Gloriosa's hiding something."

She then looks at Twilight with a grin, and says, "Her brother is pretty cute, though, huh?"

Twilight blushes a bit, and says, "He's okay."

Twilight turns her head, and her cheeks are blushing. Sun and the others can see this.

"Ooooh, now look who's trying to hide something," Sun reamaks.

"No, I'm not!" Twilight yelps, feeling embarrassed.

Falling Star laughs and says, "Looks like someone has a thing for that counselor, Timber."

"What kind of thing?" Twilight asks, blushing like crazy.

"Easy, you got that twinkle in your eyes. It's called… love," Trixie adds with a smirk.

Sun and Falling Star nods in reply.

Twilight groans and flops herself on to the bed Sun is sleeping on.

Sun sits down and says, "Sorry about that. We were teasing you a bit."

"It's okay. I do like Timber, but we just first met," Twilight replies.

"It's called love at first sight," Trixie replies.

"Yeah. Love is not as bad as it look," Falling Star says.

"Since you brought up about crazy moments, can you tell us what happened on the bus back there?" Sun asks.

Falling Star gulps in reply.

"Yeah. You were freaking out like you were having a nightmare or something," Trixie adds.

"I'm fine, Falling Star sternly replies.

Then Twilight asks, "It's about Mistress Star isn't it? Sun and I heard you muttering her name while you were sleeping on the bus."

Falling Star sighs in defeat, and says, "You got me."

"How do you know?" Falling Star asks.

"Because I had the same nightmares as you when I was consumed by magic and turned into Midnight Sparkle. I kind of understand how you feeling about doing things you end up regretting." Twilight answers.

"But that wasn't Twilight's fault," Trixie says.

"She's right. Principal Cinch pressured Twilight into releasing the magic she containedin her device to win for Crystal Prep. But all of that is over now because she was able to embrace her magic," Sun explains.

Hearing this, Falling Star explains, "I have been having nightmares about me turning into 'her' again, and… I'm scared she'll come back."

"Don't worry, Mistress Star is done, and you don't have to scared of her coming back," Spike says.

"I know, I'm just not ready to deal with magic again anytime soon," Falling Star sadly replies.

Rainbow walks towards the entrance of the tent, and asks, "You guys comin' or what?"

"Be right there!" Sun answers.

She looks in her suitcase as she says, "I just wanna put on some sunscreen."

"Huh. I coulda sworn I packed it." Sun says, looking a bit confused.

Twilight and the others look around to see if they can find the sunscreen.

Twilight smiles and points her finger as she says, "Found it!"

Before Twilight and the others can do anything, the sunscreen begins to shimmer a light purple aura and is starting to float all of its own. Just then, some of Trixie and Sun's stuff are starting to float into the air, and is shimmer a purple aura.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: CHS's Camp Gift

Looking around the room, the girls and little Spike are shocked to see the small objects are floating up into the air. They are also confused ad astonished to see the stuff are magically floating.

Sun turns to Twilight and shockley asks, "Did you… how is this possible?"

"Um, can you make it stop?" Trixie scaredly asks.

"I can't believe this… this is…" Twilight scaredly says.

"Terrible!/Terrifying!" Twilight and Falling Star scaredly answer.

While Sun and Trixie happily answers, "Amazing!/Spectacular!"

Then all the stuff falls back to their place before floating away. The four girls are surprised to hear it.

Then Sun happily says, "Are you kidding?! This is great! I know that we all ponies up with wings, pony eairs extended tails, and shootout magical rainbows before, but nothing like this have ever happened before! We got to tell the others about this, and maybe all of us might get our own abilities, or maybe… "

Trixie then converts Sun's mouth, "Sun, you're going all egghead on us on the magical subject."

Trixie remove her hand from Sun's mouth. Sun begins to blush a bit.

"Sorry, got a little too excited there," Sun apologizes.

"You think," Spike bluntly replies.

Falling Star turns to Twilight and sks, "How did you do it?"

"I don't know, but it's rather strange," Twilight answers sounding unsure.

Thn Twilight worriedly asks with a gulp, "You don't think it's… her do you?"

"I doubt it. Midnight Sparkle is gone now. Maybe this is a new magical development," Sun answers.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks adjusting her glasses.

"Well, when me friends and I transformed before you, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings came along, the girls and I thought it was a one time thing. When we started playing ou sintrumsetsand sing, we still pony up. Then at the Friendship Games we pony up without our instruments. It shows that even though Princess Twilight's crown was taking back to Equestria, some of it's magic remain here. Then when we help you and The Dazzlings, all o you learn about friendship and when you embrace it, you'll are able to pony up too," Sun calmly explains.

The others blink their eyes with straight looks on their faces.

Falling Star breaks the silence and asks, "So… you think this could be another upgrade to your magic."

"Could be, but could be a one time thing. I also have suspicions that this could repeat on what pony counterpart we relate too," Sun replies.

Sun then grabs her sunscreen bottle, and throws it on the ground as she says, "Let's test it out."

Sun the tries doing the same thing Twilight doesn't, but that doesn't' work. Then she tries to use her mind to do it, but doesn't work either. Thca see that the battle is doing nothing.

"That didn't work," Nina says.

Sun turns to her cat in her bag and says, "So that's where you went."

"I'm a cat. I nap," Nina says.

"In a bag?" Spike questionably replies.

It's relaxing place," Nina answer. Then yawns in reply.

Sun then turns to Falling Star, and asks, "You wanna try."

"Why me?" Falling Star scaredly asks.

"It's to test the theory. Your counterpart is a unicorn remember," Sun says.

Falling Star sighs and decides to at least give it ago. Although, she is afraid of the magic problem she has from the last time. She tries to use her fingers or her mind to pick up the bottle, but the test is a total bust.

"I think you're going to have to pick it up," Spike suggests.

Sun sighs, and says, "So much for that idea."

Sun picks up he sunscreen and and decides to use it on herself.

Then Twilight says, "Still, it might be best to keep it to ourselves… for now."

"I agree," Falling Star replies.

"Sounds like a reasonable conclusion. It might only happen to Twilight, and we need to see what happens," Sun replies.

Then Twilight says, "And like Applejack said, we like to keep magic out of this trip an to get away from it."

"The last thing we need is bad magic," Falling Star sadly replies.

"Well, sometimes there no good or bad magic among ponies, it depends how you use it," Sun says.

Trixie fake yawns and says, "Yawn! Let's get going, we're wasting our day way being stuck in here. You girls can talk about the magic stuff all you want, I'm going outside."

Trixie then leaves the tent and is going to hang out with the other students. Sun and the others shrugs their shoulders and decide to continue a discussion another time, and headout side.

Outside, the students are talking and walking around the camp o explore. Sun just exist her tent as she rubs the sunscreen on her skin. However, she ends up bumping into Gloriosa by mistake.

When she holds Gloriosa by the arm, she thinks she hears Gloriosa shuts, "Show up like that!"

"What did you say?" Sun asks.

"I... didn't say anything. Just here to make sure everyone was headed over to the docks!" Gloriosa answers, and does look a bit confused, and then changes to a chipper attitude.

Then Gloriosa asks, "Did you need something?"

"Nope," Sun answers, shaking her head.

"Because if there is anything I can do to make this week the best week ever, you just let me know. I've got this!" Gloriosa cheerfully adds.

"Thanks, I'm good," Sun replies with a smile.

Gloriosa then walks away so she can e to the docks to discuss the rules around the camp.

Sun turns to Nina and whispers, "People that chipper make me nervous."

Just then, Pinkie hugs Sun by the neck and happily shouts, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I guess not all people." Sun says, takin it back a bit.

Later on, everyone are at the docks o tyca liten the safety rules, and have some fun.

"Oh, it's beautiful, isn't it? It looks like a diamond shining in the sun!" Rary says amaze by the same.

"It is lovely out here. The fresh air, the cool breeze, the birds that land on your finger," Fluttershy happily says, ad a bird lands on her finger.

"I think that only happens to you," Rainbow says with a grin on her face.

"Of course it doesn't. She nature lover," Aria remarks.

On the dock, Gloriosa informs, "Lake activities are available every day until sunset, so if you want to canoe, sail, windsurf, or swim, just let me know."

"Sounds good to me," Sonata says, wearing a pink swimsuit and dives in the water.

As Sonata swims with someone other students, Adagio who is wearing a life vest goes in one of the canoes with Trixie.

Adagio sighs and say, "Same old Sonata. She always love going for a swim."

Flutters feeds the duck some bead and happy says, "Aren't they just the cutest?"

Twilight has her life vest on and is holding an oar. Sh turns around so see Fluttershy happily feeding the ducks.

She ten hear Adagio' voice asking, "Hey Twilight, you want to come on th canoe with us?"

"Sure,"Twilight answers with a smile.

But before she can turn herself back around to walk forward, she steps on one of the boards snaps and breaks from underneath her feet. She yelps and begins to fall, but Timber manges to caught her in time before she falls in the water.

Timber says as he helps Twilight up, "Whoa! I know I'm charming, but you don't have to fall for me."

Twilight feels a bit happy to see Timer and he smiles back at her. Fluttershy, Adagio and some of the students look to see what happens especially the broken wod on the docks.

At the shore, Flash Sentry sees how this Twilight and Timber are getting close as the way outlook. There's not much he can do about it… This Twilight Sparkle is not the same girl he knows.

Flash sighs and says, "Guess I can't get too jealous, right? After all, she isn't my Twilight. Not that the other Twilight was mine! But we were... you know."

Sun and Aria are there when he says it, and decides to help him out with problem.

"Yeah. I get it. But your Twilight is a princess in Equestria. Hate to break it to you, but that's where she's gonna spend most of her time," Sun explains,

"So you're saying I just need to get over her?" Flash asks, feeling a bit unsure.

"Sounds like the most logical answer. It's time that you let Princess Twilight Sparkle go, and try to find someone new to spend your life with. It's time for you to move on," Aria explains.

"Ouch. She's not pulling any punches," Flash replies.

"Not really her style. Sorry," Sun says giving Flash a little punch.

Back at the docks all Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy are getting off the docks with some of the student. Fluttershy s a little disappointed though because she wants to play with the ducks and fishes some more. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Gloriosa are looking a the damage at the docks.

"This is a safety hazard. I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of the camp," Vice Principal Luna suggests.

The students groans an complains about the ducks going to be closed for the rest of camp.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't have to be for the remainder of camp. Just needs to be patched up a bit. I've got this!" Gloriosa eplie with a smile.

Applejack has just come up with an idea and explains,"Huh. Or maybe we do! If you ask me, this whole dock needs to go."

Applejack kicks one of pull of the docks and fall over.

Then Applejack announces "Building a new one could be our camp gift. Sure, it would benefit us, but a nice new dock would benefit future campers, too."

Everyone starts to cheer and talk on how it's great idea to give to the camp.

"I don't know. It's an awful lot of work. I wouldn't want you guys to miss out on doing other fun camp stuff because you're so busy building a dock for future campers," Timber calmly replies and sounds against the idea. Then he gives a stern look at Gloriosa, and she glares at him back.

Sun s starting to get a funny feeling that those two have a lot of tension going on, and it have something to do with the camp itself.

Rainbow steps in and says, "I hear what you're saying, Timber, but we're Canterlot Wondercolts. We've got a reputation to uphold! And there was no way we're gonna leave this place without contributing the most awesome camp gift ever! I'm with AJ. Building a new dock is definitely it!"

"What do you guys think?" Rainbow asks the students.

Everyone clap and cheer to the idea, and they are going to help build the docks.

Gloriosa sy to Timer with a grin on her face, "Looks like it's settled, then."

"Looks like it," Timber sternly replies, crossing his arms on hi chest.

"That's some tension, all right," Sun say to herself, thinking that something is up.

Sometime later, some of the students are helping take the old docks apart while Sun and some her friends are helping design a new one. Falling Star is drawing the docks and what it will look like.

Falling Star scratches her head, and asks, "What else should the dock need?"

Twilight says, "We can reinforce the foundation."

"Make it nice and sturdy," Applejack adds.

"And we can add a wood-carved sign that says "Camp Everfree"," Sun suggests.

Fluttershy happily says, "And little boxes with food so you can feed the ducks and fishies."

The Rainbow suggests, "Oh, we'll add lanterns so you can see at night!"

"It should also have enough rom so the canoes ca be on, an e can go swimming from it," Sonata adds

Falling Star then takes in all the suggestion and begin to draw the dock. Aftera little bit of time and add some color, Falling Star has completed the nw design or the docks.

She shows her design tote there and asks, "What do you all think?"

Rarity gasps in amazement, and says, "It's stunning! And will make an absolutely perfect runway for my camp fashion show!"

"More importantly, it will be a great place for docking canoes and feeding the wildlife," applejack remarks.

"Oh, you say 'tomato', I say 'perfect place to showcase glamorous boho-chic stylings'" Rarity replies with a smile.

"I agree, and I just say that you did a wonder job Falling Star," Adagio complements.

"Thanks. My dad got me this sketchbook along with color pencil and normal pencils. He taught me how to draw and he said I was a fast learner," Falling Star replies.

"Well yeah. Your dad is a famous set designer and an actor. I think you got his design skills hands down," Sonata says with a smile.

Falling Star blushes and says "Thank you."

"What do you guys think?" Twilight asks.

"It's going to be a lot of work, but we can do it!" Principal Celestia answers with smile.

"Yes! Adult supervision!" Pinkie cheers.

After that, everyone begin to work on the new docks. Fluttershy and Rarity are making animal feeders, Aria, Rainbow, Applejack, and Falling Stars are working on the docks.

As Falling Star and Rainbow and nailing the board, Applejack comes over and says, "Huh, nice hammer. Where did you get it?"

"Uh, duh. The toolbox?" Rainbow questionably answers.

"Hah, that's cool. I made mine," Applejack says, presentinghers. It's mostly a large rock with a wood pole and a large amount of tape on it.

Rainbow groans with an annoyed look on her face.

Falling Star looks confused and says, "When you said you're going to roughin it, you mean it."

Applejack nods her head in rely.

At the picnic tables, some of the students are making lanterns and feeders for the animals. Timber is making a red lantern.

Twilight sees the lantern, and says in amazement, "Making lanterns out of solar-powered garden lights! Pretty crafty there, Timber!"

"You think that's crafty? You should see my macaroni art. I'm like the Picasso of noodles," Tiber says to Twilight.

Timber goggles in reply.

They then hear Principal Celestia says, "All right, now. You've made a lot of progress, but it's going to be getting dark soon. We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities."

"Everyone, get cleaned up, and we'll gather by the fire pit at eight to share s'mores and scary stories!" Gloriosa happily says

"S'mores!" Pinkie cheers, holding two marshmallow bags.

Sun and her friends giggle in reply.

Gloriosa begins to head off a she says, "I'll be getting some flashlights, marshmallow sticks and…"

Gloriosa is cut off with a scream, as she falls down a hole. Everyone gasps to see the event, and they all run over to see if Gloriosa is okay.

Timber comes over and asks, "Gloriosa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but where did this hole come from?" Gloriosa answers through the hole.

Sun rolls her eyes, and says, "I think I know who made this hole."

Right on que, Discord and Screwball comes walking in front of the hole and hey seem to be happy about it.

Discord happily says, "It looks like something has been caught in our trap."

"Is it Bigfoot?" Screwball appily asks.

Sun and her friend along with the two principals begin to give Discord and Screwball the stern look.

Vice Principal Luna says with a stern look, "No. The only thing you manage to capture is one of the camp counselor."

"Oh," Discord and Screwball reply with a straight look on their faces.

Through the hole, Gloriosa calls out, "Um, can somebody help me get out of the hole?!"

A few minutes later, Sun and her friends along with Timer are able to rescue Gloriosa from the deep home. Of course, Celestia and Luna make Discord and Screwball fill back the home much to their disappointment. The girls are sitting with Gloriosa at campfire.

"Sorry that my dad and sister end up capturing you Gloriosa," Sun apologizes.

That's okay, I know they didn't mean too," Gloriosa replies with a smile.

"But why have a Bigfoot trap so close to camp?" Timber asks.

"They said they have some trap set in case Bigfoot come into the camp," Rainbow answers.

"Sadly it work on you," Applejack replies.

"That's okay, no one got hurt right. But maybe they should make their traps somewhere not so close to camp grounds," Gloriosa says.

"I'll be sure to tell them," Sun says.

Sus decides that now will be a good time to ask them about their tension.

"Gloriosa, Timer,is there… something bothering?" Sun asks.

The two siblings look at each other with confused and ye worried looks.

Thn Glorosa turns to face Sun and asks, "What do you mean?"

"I noticed that you and Timber have been… having some tension between you. You two want talk about it, and maybe the girls and I can help," Sun answers.

Gloriosa smiles and says, "That i nice of you to help us, but Timber and I are good on fixing things on our own."

"Okay, but you and Timber need help you're can ask us about it," Sun says.

"Yeah. Sun's good when it comes to helping people with their problems," Rainbow agrees.

The others agree on it, especially Twilight, The Dazzlings, and Falling Star.

The two siblings look at each other and think on Sun's offer.

Timber answer, "We'll think about it."

Sun smiles in reply.

Sonata coms over and says, "You know. I noticed that you a nice necklace Gloriosa. Can I wear it?"

"I'm afraid I had to refuse on that,"Gloriosa answer, holding the necklace.

"Okay," Sonata replies.

Sonata then leaves to sit with her sisters. Sun starts to look at the necklace and notice that it has his five gedes on it. Sun sets to get a strange feeling from those rocks and wonder what it could be. She sees them shimmer and the're in different colors. Sun decide to let it go, for now until she can ask them another time. Right now, she wants to be with her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Spirit of Gaea Everfree

Later in the night, the students are at the campfire roasting marshmallows and telling scary stories. Pinkie and Screwball have a large stick full of marshmallows that looks like a bouquet. Right now, they are listening to Rarity's spooky story, which isn't that scary.

"...And that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress!" Rarity narrates.

She screams and add, "Purple and burgundy, darlings! The same color family!"

Then screams at the end of the story. However, everyone else is no scared of Rarity's story, like, at all

"Uh... that was a terrifying story," Applejack says, feeling a bit unsure

"Yeah, I'm terrified she'll try to tell it again," Rainbow remarks.

"Aw man, that story is lame!" Sonata replies.

Aria groans with an annoyed look,and says, "Try pathetic."

"But you have to admit, purple and burgundy. That sound like it's a job for the fashion police," Adagio replies.

Everyone else are not saying single word about it while Rarity huffs and crosses her arms hearing the comments from some of her friends.

Vice Principal Luna calmly asks, "Anyone else have a spooky story?"

No one is raising their hands and no one has story in mind.

Just then, Timber raises his hand as he answers, "I have one."

Then he says in a creepy tone, "But I'm warning you, you might as well hug a friend now. That's how scary it is!"

Fluttershy and Spike begin to shake and whimper in fear

Fluttershy hugs Spike as she nervously says, "Oh, dear."

Snip and Snails hug each other chattering their teeth. Bulk hugs the both in fear as well and his teeth begin to chatter.

"It's time I told you about the legend of Gaea Everfree," Timber says.

Then everything flashes back to decades ago. There is smarties couple having cabin being built.

"Many years ago, my great-grandparents came to this forest. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp." Timber narrates.

Later on, Timber great-grandparents along with other pioneers work on the camp.

Then Timber narrates, "But once they started building, strange things started to happen."

As Timber's great-grandfather rand other world, a strange green glow appear and vines begin to come out of the ground.

"One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin!" Timber adds to the story.

The story leads to one black night when wind is blowing hard. Everything has happened like Timber says.

Then Timber says, "They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth!"

The two previous owners of the camp run outside in fear to be confronted by a large creature.

"She had wild hair like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake," Timber adds.

The creature confronting the couples is exactly like Timber describe her.

"Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted." Timber continues.

The two ask the creature.

Then Timber says, "In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaea Everfree… an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land."

As the creature explains she becomes enraged and her aura turns into a crimson red color.

"They begged her to let them stay and build their camp, to share this wonderful place with others." Timber adds.

The couple get on their knees and beg Gaea to let them stay and build the camp.

"Gaea Everfree finally agreed but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Someday, she will return and reclaim the forest as her own," Timber adds to the ending of the story.

At the story, Gaea calms do n and agrees. Then she makes a stern look and disappears into the night.

After the scenes of the event. Timber is finish telling to what happens

Then Timber calmly says, "So if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is…"

"Gaea Everfree!" Timber shouts and making a scary look on his face.

Just then, strange green eyes appear behind Timber, and everyone ends ups screaming think it's Gaea Everfree.

Just then Gloriosa come out of the bushes as she says, "Hey, guys! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!"

"Then why'd you come out of the bushes?" Sun asks

"I... took the scenic route, because the forest is beautiful at night," Gloriosa answers with a sheepish smile

Then she says, "But no one else should do it without a guide, kay?"

"All right, everybody, time to head to your tents," Gloriosa informs wilts a smile.

Everyone begin to get up from the log chair and make their way back to their tents

Snails goes up to Gloriosa and asks as he shows his tooth, "Oh, hey, Gloriosa. Do you have extra toothbrushes? I forgot mine."

Gloriosa smiles and says, "Sure do! I'll get one for you."

"I'm scared of the dark! Do you have flashlights?" Snip asks, shaking and holding Gloriosa by the arm.

"Of course! I got this!" Gloriosa replies with glee.

Gloriosa leaves the camp fire with the two young boys. Sun and the girls, along with the two pets are the only ones left.

Struggling in Fluttershy's arm, Spike asks, "Fluttershy?"

"Sorry, Spike. I guess that story got to me," Fluttershy apologizes, putting Spike down.

"Me too, that is one scary story," Falling Star scaredly replies, shuttering.

"Why? It can't be real," Applejack says, thinking that the spirit is a fake

Rainbow feeling unsure and nervously says, "I don't know. Gaea Everfree could be some creature that got booted from Equestria and ended up in this world."

"That's what happened with you three," Rainow adds, looking at The Dazzlings.

"Don't remind us," Adagio mutters, showing a stern look on her face.

"Yeah. I don't want to remember that Starswirl and his friends banished us," Aria agrees.

"Friends?" Sun questionably replies.

"That's another story for another time," Sonata replies with a grin on her face.

"Okay?" Sun questionably replies.

"Eh. Sounded more like something that Timber was makin' up just to scare us," Applejack replies, still not believing the story.

Her face switches to a concern look and says, "At least I hope it was. Last thing I want is to have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature."

"Oh, hear-hear. We've had to deal with more than our fair share of those. At the Fall Formal, a musical showcase, the Friendship Games, The Fund…" Rarity agrees, naming the previous magic events.

Rarity looks to see Twilight, Falling Star, and the Dalling are showing worried look on their faces.

Remember at happened, Rarity sheepishly says, "Well, I mean, you know, everything turned out alright, of course."

Then Twilight nervously says,"Mmm. I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna turn in."

Twilight then begin to leave back to her tent.

"I'll join you," Falling Star says as he begin to follow Twilight back to the tent.

When the two friends are gone, Sun is starting to get a little worried about them.

Sun calmly suggests, "Maybe lay off bringing up what happened at the Friendship Games and the Camp fundraiser? I think they're still pretty sensitive about it."

The girls nod their heads agreeing to the idea

Pinkie says with marshmallow on her mouth, "Our lips are sealed."

"Why? Falling Star I get since her's is recent, but why Twilight's still worried about it. She already embrace her magic? What is she afraid of" Aria asks, not fully understanding the problem.

"I think they still getting used to the fact that there's magic here, real magic," Sun answers.

Sun looks back and says, "I just wish there is a way I can help them."

The next day, Twilight and Falling Star are sleeping on the beds in their tents. Suddenly, Twilight being to toss and turn in her sleep. Twilight begins to dream in her head, more like a nightmare. Twilight is sitting on the log at the campfire, all alone and hearing strange noises in the woods.

Just then, Twilight hears a loud and familiar voice shouting, "Here I am!"

She turns around to see no one is there.

She then hears the voice saying, "Over here."

Twilight becomes scared and looks around. Just then, she turns around to see the fire is turning purple.

Midnight Sparkle appears, and evilly shouts, "I'm always here!"

"No!" Twilight screams and shot up sitting in her bed.

Falling Star hears Twilight screaming and shots up sitting in her bed with her eyes closed.

Falling Star rubs her eyes as she asks, "What happened?"

"Nothing. Sorry, Falling Star," Twilight replies rubbing her eyes.

Falling Star rubs her eyes and wakes up as she lets out a yawn. As she fully opens her eyes, she shows a stunned look on her face.

Falling Star nervously says, "Uh, Twilight, I think something happened."

Twilight looks to see that her bed, Spike's bed, Falling Star's bed, and everything else is b big lifted into the air. Twilight yelps in fear to see what is happening.

Falling Star scaredly asks, "What's going on?!"

Just then, Falling Star hands begin to glow a bright blue color. And then, her being to create stars on her hand, and they being told travel all over the room. Scared in fear, the two girls screams in horror.

Hearing the screaming, Sun, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata rush into the tent to see what is happening. All four of them are stunned to see all of this.

"Oh my god," Adagio calmly exclaims.

"What in Equestria is happening?" Aria adds in shock.

The next thing the girls see is all the furniture and small stuff falls back on the ground.

Spike groans with a sigh as he tiredly asks, "Is it time to get up already?"

Spike then falls back to sleep unaware of recent event.

Adagio comes over to the girls and asks, "What happened?"

"I don't know. We woke up to see that were floating into eh and like I did yesterday. Then Falling Star made stars coming out from her hands," Twilight scaredly explains.

"Really?" Sonata questionably replies.

She then smiles and says, "That's so cool."

"You won't think it's cool if you wee the one doing it," Falling Star bluntly replies

Then Sun calmly says, "Girls, we really have to talk about this."

"No, we don't!" Falling Star scaredly exclaims.

Sun and the Dazzlings look at each other with confused looks, and start to think that something is up.

Later in the day, the students are doing fun activities as some work on the docks. Derpy and Sandalwood are sailing in the boat, but stuck on the middle of the lake.

Sun, Twilight, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings are walking to the docks as think about what has opened earlier this morning.

Sonata asks, "So what do you think happened?"

"I have no idea. First Twilight started levitating thing. Then, Falling Star makes stars come out of her hands," Sun says

Then Falling Star sadly says, "I thought we weren't going to discuss it."

"No offense Falling Star, but we do need to talk about it," Aria replies.

Twilight sighs, and says, "I hate to admit, but they're right. Both you and I just got strange magical abilities."

"And it's possible that the rest of us might have it," Adagio replies.

Falling Star thinks about it and says, "I suppose so, but what is causing these strange powers. I didn't have them when I was Mistress Star."

"And I never levitate anything while I was Midnight Sparkle," Twilight adds.

Before Sun can say what she thinks, they hear a loud crashing noise and it's coming from the docks. They turn to see the boat has smashed into the docks, and part of it is broken.

Rainbow comes over and asks, "What happened?"

"We don't know," Twilight answers.

"We didn't see anything, so we don't know what happened," Sun replies.

Sun and the others run over to see Derpy and Sandalwood getting help after the boat they are on has crashed

Sun asks in concern, "Are you okay?"

Yeah. It was so weird. We were stuck in a middle of the lake with no wind, then all of a sudden, bam! The wind picked up, and we were pushed right into the dock."

Pinkie gasps, and screams, "You don't think it was the spirit, do you?!"

Falling Star sadly says to herself, "But what if it's not. What if it's me?"

Falling Star walks away to worried that it might be her.

Trixie has an idea, and calls out, "Spirit, show yourself! The Great and Powerful Trixie commands it!"

Pinkie makes a annoyed look and facepalm her head.

"I don't think that's going to work," Twilight replies.

"And why not?"Trixie sternly asks.

"First off, we don't know if the spirit is behind this. Second, even if she is real, I doubt she's going to simply answer when you call her," Sun answers.

Trixie scratches her chin as she says, "You have a point."

Just then, they hear Rarity scaredly screams, "What's that?!"

Everyone look at the water to see shimmering purple sparkle in the water. Lots are wondering if it's Gaea Everfree who is doing it.

On the docks, Sun and some of the others are look at the damage to the dock.

"Oh, man! All our hard work! Ruined!" Rainbow says in frustration.

"At least the fishies are eating well." Fluttershy replies with a smile, seeing the fishes eating the scraps of wood,

Then Sun says, "Let's salvage what we can out of the water. Maybe we can still fix this."

"We have to try! Camp Everfree needs a runway!" Rarity dramatically replies.

Then Applejack sternly says. "Dock."

"Dock. Yes. That's what I meant," Rarity calmly replies.

As Sun and the others fix the dock, Twilight looks to see Falling Star running into the woods. Falling Star continues to run deep in the woods, and find a clearing in the sun.

 **Falling Star:**

 _It used to be so simple_

 _It was a world I understood_

 _I didn't know what I didn't know_

 _And life seemed pretty good_

Falling Star then sits on the log and looks at the reflection.

 **Falling Star:**

 _But now the darkness rises_

 _From somewhere deep inside of me_

Falling Star looks at her reflection to see the her hair growing long with a dark blue aura. She looks at her hands to see they are normal

 **Falling Star:**

 _Her power overtakes me_

 _Can I keep this mistress from getting free?_

Falling Star gets up and walks into the light of the clearing.

 **Falling Star:**

 _If I can stay with the light_

 _I know I'll be free_

 _And I can start to be whole_

 _I can start to be me_

Falling Star then sits back on the log feeling scared of the darker self.

 **Falling Star:**

 _But instead I am struggling_

 _With all that I see_

 _And these friends_

 _Mustn't see the Mistress in me!_

Falling Star looks at the reflection to see herself as Mistress Star. She hugs herself and closes her eyes on fear.

 **Falling Star:**

 _The mistress in me!_

Falling Star then slowly drags her hand on the water, making Mistress Star disappears, and looks at her original reflection. Falling Star then looks at the sky to see the sun with a sad look and tears coming down her face.

 **Falling Star:**

 _They mustn't see the midnight in me…_

Falling Star begins to cry as she puts her face on her knees with her arms crossed. What she doesn't know is that Twilight has been listening. Sadly, she can see that Falling Star is taking this more harder than she does, and understand to be in that kind of position

Twilight sadly says to herself, "Falling Star… I know how you feel."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Crazy Magic Alert

Back at the camp, sun is looking for Falling Star and Twilight. She can't seem to find either one of them. Just then, she sees Nina the wold cat walking towards her. Un kneels down and pet her cat.

Sun says, "Hey Nina."

"Hey Sun, have you seen Spike around?" Nina asks.

"I think he's in the tent. I need you and Spike's help with something," Sun replies.

"Sure," Nina answers.

Sun and Nina walk into the tent to see Spike sleeping.

"So many squirrels…" Spike mutters in his sleep.

Sun giggles to see Spike sleeping.

Sun calmly moves him, and ask, "Spike?"

Spike screams, and land on his stomach,

"Ah! Oh. Aw, man! I was having the best dream." Spike says rubbing his eyes.

Just then, he becomes egar as he says, "Wait. That dream could be a reality!"

Spike jumps off of bed and decides to chase squirrels for real.

Before Spike can leave, Sun asks in concern, "Before you run off to chase squirrels, do you have any idea where Twilight and Falling Star could be? I really need to talk to the,."

"What happened? Did she do that lifting things off the ground thing again?" Spike asks.

"And what happened with Falling Star?" Nina asks.

"That's just it. I don't know if it was her. What's more, Falling Star experienced some strange magic too, But if it was, we need to deal with it head on," Sun explains.

"I can track them down," spike says, agreeing to help.

Back in the woods, Twilight is deep in thought about what happened seeing Falling Star. She can understand how she feels. Then again, Twilight star to remember what Sun is saying, and decides to try harder to get control over her fears.

Twilight says to herself, "Maybe I should talk to un about what's going on and…"

Just then, she and Timber bump into each other, and screams after seeing each other. When they see who they are, thy stop and smile at each other.

"Oh, hi. What are you doing here?" Twilight asks, chuckle a bit and feeling a bit shy.

"Uh... Looking for you," Timber answers.

"Oh, I just went on a nature walk and got a little lost," Twilight replies, feeling a bit sheepish.

"Let me show you the way. I'm kind of an expert at these woods. I've lived here my whole life," Timber says.

The two then walk beside each other as they talk.

"That must have been nice. Growing up at a camp," Twilight replies with a smile.

"Yeah, though it has its downsides." Timber says, starting to feel a bit down.

Then he says, "When I was younger, I wished we'd sell this place so we could live in a town like normal people."

"Really?" Twilight asks with a smile.

"I was ten. I really wanted to hang out at the mall," Timber replies with a smile.

The two then start giggling with smile on their faces.

Timber walks to Twilight as he says, I've never told that to anyone. You must be special…"

The two then begin to blush a bit.

"And not just because you have tree branch in your hair," Timber adds, pulling a branch from Twilight's hair.

"Ugh. How long has that been in there?" Twilight asks, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Not long. Just the whole time we were talking," Timber answers with a smirk on his face

Surprised by this, she nudges Timber with a grin, and asks, "Well, why didn't you say something?"

As the two walk, Spike, Nina and Sun hear the whole time the two that are talking. They decide that it's best to wait a little since the two are getting to a relationship.

Sun whispers to Spike, "I guess we can help Twilight deal with the magic stuff a little later."

Just then, Nina's ears twitches as she says, "I think I heard something."

Nina runs off to see what the noise, Sun and Spike follow her. When the three reach the source of the sound, they are surprised to see Falling Star is sitting on the ground and crying. Worry for her friend, Sun decides to see what is the matter.

Sun sits next to Falling Star and asks, "Falling Star, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I… I… I'm scared," Falling Star answers quietly.

She turns to Sun, with ears coming out, and says, "I'm afraid she'll come back, and I'll… suffer the pain all over again."

Sun can understand why Falling Star feels this way. When she's been exposed to magic, it really caused her pain and suffering. In a way, Falling Star has suffered more pain than Twilight, The Dazzling, and the pony version of Falling Star. Sun hugs Falling Star and help calm her down. Falling Star starts to feel much better with Sun around, but still afraid to relieve the suffering the magic gave her months ago.

Later on, some of the students, including the girls are doing rock climbing at the climbing wall. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal luna are supervising. Rarity is climbing while Applejack is holding the rope while Rarity is ready to climb.

"Rock climbing is all about perseverance and trust. Rarity, you can trust that Applejack will spot you," Principal Celestia says with a smile.

"Yeah, so you can totally go faster than you're going," Rainbow whines.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack scolds.

"Sorry. I've been waiting to do this since we got here," Rainbow replies, feeling impatient.

"Well, you have to wait a little longer, darling," Rarity says, as she continues to climb up the wall.

Rainbow is still not being patient about waiting her turn. She turns to see Twilight with Timber, and Aria coming to the wall.

"Hey Twilight, Aria, either one of you want to spot with me?" Rainbow asks.

"No thanks," Twilight answers.

"I'll spot for you. You want to climb first?" Aria answers.

"Great! I'll go get another harness," Rainbow says with excitement, and run to find some climbing rope and a harness.

Timber turns to Twilight, and says, "I better make sure my sister doesn't need anything. See you later?"

Timber begin to walks away as he look at Twilight. Twilight is looking at Timber the same way. Aria stares at the two while Adagio and Sonata walk by. They look to see that Twilight and Timber have the look in their eyes. When Timber is gone, The Dazzlings decide to talk to Twilight.

With a smirk on her face, Aria says, "So it's true you do like that Timber Spruce."

"Maybe a little," Twilight shyly replies.

"Come on Twilight. The way you two are at each other, you both got love written all over you," Adagio says.

"She's right. Twilight and Timber sitting in tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sonata sings as she shows a smile on her face.

Twilight being to blush like a tomato.

Sun walks over holding Spike with Falling Star,and says, "Hey Twilight, I was looking for you?"

"Really?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah. I was worried about you. Both you and Falling Star," Sun says.

Just then, everyone begin to feel a large cushing and rolling noise, along with the ground is shaking. Luckily it last a few seconds and it finally stop. However, everyone are shocked to witnessed the event.

"Was that an earthquake?" Spike asks.

"We aren't near any fault lines," Twilight replies.

"Then what was it?" Falling Star asks.

Before The girls can answer hey hear, Bulk shouts, "Hey! Who left this crystaly dusty stuff here?!"

Everyone look to see more sparkling dust on the ground. People are talking among themselves and wonder if the ghost is real or not.

"Another trail of dust?" Falling Star questionably replies.

"Does that mean Gaea Everfree was here?" Sonata scaredly replies, and hugs Aria.

Aria glares at Sonata hugging her, and calmly asks, "Can you let me go, Sonata?"

"Oh right," Sonata sheepishly replies as she lets go of Aria.

On the rock climb, Rarity slips on one of the rocks and moves her her arms and legs around, afraid of falling. Then she manages to grab on to the rope with yelp.

Rarity cries out feeling scared, "I-I believe I'd like to come down now!"

Applejack hears Rarity and tries to help her get down but notice the harness is stuck.

Applejack struggles as she calls out, "Sorry, it's a little bit stuck."

Applejack tries her best to get the rop unstuck. Unaware, Applejack's hand being to glow and pull on the harness so hard that Rarity is fastly being pull to the air, making her scream in the process. Seeing her hands glow and shocked for the unexpected string, she accidently let go of the rop causing Rarity to fall.

Everyone gasps seeing Rarity fall. Aria runs over as her arms are in front ready to catch her. Just then, her hands turn into a light purple and a long silver strings of five pointed stars appear, and lasso Rarity on the waist. The star chain manage to hold Rarity in midair. Everyone gaps in shock o see it, especially Rarity. Aria is shocked to see that she manage to do that. Then the star chain lower Rarity down until she in Aria's arms. Then they disappear.

Aria looks at Rarity and asks, "Are you alright?"

"Oh Are, you saved my life," Rarity says with a smile and give Aria a hug.

Principal Celestia comes over and asks with concern, "Is everything okay over there?"

"Uh, I don't know what happened. I didn't even pull the rope that hard. It's like she was light as a feather all of a sudden," Applejack explains.

"I was scared half to death!" Rarity screams sounding upset.

Arai puts Rarity back on her feet as she says, "I don't know what's stranger, Applejack's unexpected strength or me making a silver star chain."

"I have no idea," Applejack says.

She then walks to Rarity and says, "Let me help you get your harness out."

"No, thank you!" Rarity shouts and suddenly make a light blue diamond shield.

Applejack screams as he diamond is pushing her back. Everyone hear a splashing noise. Applejack comes out of the bushes and everyone can see she is soaked and wet. Applejack simply spit some water out of her mouth holding n annoyed look on her face.

"What in the world just happened?!" Principal Celestia asks in a shock.

Still shocked of what happened, Rarity says, "Oh, dear! I am so sorry! I think. Did I just do whatever that was?"

"Whatever it is, I think I like this new ability," Aria says as she look at her hands with glee.

Thn Sonata asks, "Can you do it again?"

"Let's wait on that," Sun suggests.

"If you say so," Aria agrees.

Then Falling Star says, "We should get some towels for Applejack."

"Agree," Twilight and Sun say.

Just then Gloriosa comes by, and happily asks, "Hi, girls! Anything I can do for you?"

"Applejack just fell into the lake!" Twilight panicky says.

"Oh, no! She's gonna need warm towels, dry clothes, oh, and a hot cocoa! I've got this!" Gloriosa says, and show her confidence.

Gloriosa walks away to find some towels.

Adagio walks over and says, "Sometimes I think that girl is trying to do more than what she can handle."

Just then, they hear a loud booming sound following by a familiar scream.

"Fluttershy?" The four girls surprisingly says with confused looks.

Sun, Falling Star, Adagio, and Twilight run over to the mess hall to see the place is covered in cookie batter.

"What happened?!" Sun asks in a panic.

"I don't know. We were just decorating cookies and…" Fluttershy nervously explains.

Then Pinkie happily shouts, "And I was all, "You need more sprinkles! And you need more sprinkles!"

"So, standard Pinkie Pie stuff," Sun calmly replies.

"I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy, when all of a sudden they glowed pink and exploded!" Pinkie says, grabbing some sprinkles from the bottle.

Then toss it on the batter. The others see the sprinkles glow and exploded on the batter. They girls end up with cookie batter and sprinkles on them.

Pinkie shakes them off, and says, "Just like that, only earlier!"

"Congratulates Pinkie, you manage to get battery on my hair," Adagio glares at Pinkie, nd holding some of her hair with batter on it.

Pinkie nervously giggles,and says, "My bad."

Sun comes over, and says, "Ooookay. Why don't you lay off touching stuff for a while?"

Oh, dear. We really should clean all of this up." Fluttershy says, seeing the mess.

Fluttershy goes to the shelf to see the paper towels are on the top. Fluttershy tries to reach it, but her hands can't reach it.

Struggling to reach it, Fluttershy asks, "Can someone help me out?"

Just then, a small orange bird flies over, and help Fluttershy get the roll down. It imply picks it up with its claws, fly a bit, and passes it to Fluttershy. Fluttershy catches it.

The bird lands on Fluttershy's finger as she says, "Thank you, Mr. Bird."

Then the bird chirps back to her.

Fluttershy smiles and says, Why, of course I can get you a little something to…

She then gasps and asks, "Did you just... talk?"

The bird then chipr back in reply.

"But I don't speak "chirp"? Fluttershy replies looking a bit confused.

The bird continues to talk in it' own language.

Fluttershy understand it, and says, "I don't know if you're the only bird I can understand."

The bird then begin to call out, which is making Fluttershy nervous.

"Oh, no! Please don't call for your friends," Fluttershy please.

Just then, Falling Star scaredly shout, "Look out!"

The girls move and duck out of the way to see more birds and a few owls flying to Fluttershy. Fluttershy ends up with birds and owls on her arms and the bird she is originally talking to on her head.

Fluttershy simply smiles and says, "It's nice to meet all of you, too."

"Were you just talking to the birds?" Sun asks, looking confused.

Fluttershy simply smiles, and answers, "Um, yes?"

Just then, they hear the door slamming and make fluttershy scream, making the bird fly away in the process. The girls turn to see Rarity, Aria, Sonata and Applejack walking in.

"Did you tell them what happened? So crazy! I hoisted Rarity up the rock climbin' wall like it was nothin'! Like I had way more strength than I usually do," Applejack asks as she explained to them what happened.

Then Aria says, "I somehow able to make a chain out of silver stars and was able to catch Rare before she fell to the ground."

"And I made a diamondy thing appear out of nowhere, which normally I'd be excited about. I mean, the facets were just perfect, and the…" Rarity adds, talking about how pretty the diamond are.

Then Applejack scolds, "Rarity!"

"Oh, sorry." Rarity apologizes,

Then shockley adds, "It knocked Applejack over and then it disappeared!"

"Speaking of disappearing, has anybody seen Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asks, realizing that one of their group of friends is missing.

Just then a fast rainbow stream comes out of nowhere, and bumps into the wal. The stream of Rainbow is Rainbow Dash, and hits the wall so hard, she falls to the ground.

Rainbow shouts, "Ow!"

Applejack shockley asks, "Whoa! How'd you do that?"

"I don't know. I started running to get the harness, and the next thing I knew, I was practically back in town!" Rainbow explains,

"But if you had some sort of super speed, why you were gone for so long?" Rarity asks.

"Because I lost it when I got far away. And then it came back when I got close to camp," Rainbow answers.

Pinkie gasps and happily shouts, "Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities!"

Then Adagio says, "Not everyone, Sonata, Sun, and I are the only ones who didn't."

"Yeah. Twilight able to levitate things while Falling Star makes shining stars appear," Santa happily says.

"Really," Rarity asks.

"Yeah. It was so weird, and kind of scary," Falling Star worriedly replies.

"What's more, we don't even know how it happen," Twilight adds.

Sun scratches her chin and says, "Hmm, something very strange is going on here."

Applejack sighs and says, "So much for my theory that leavin' CHS would mean leavin' any new magic business behind."

"Something at the camp must be making this happen," Twilight says.

Fluttershy worried it suggests, "Um, Gaea Everfree?"

Then Sun says, "We better clean this mess up before Gloriosa sees this."

The girls nod their heads agreeing to the idea. Sun, Rarity and Fluttershy grab the paper towels, Rainbow, Twilight, and Falling Star grab some mops. Applejack, Aria, and Pinkie grab the broom. Finally Sonata and Adagio are filling the bucket with water. But when Sonata turn on the water, her hands begin to glow aqua blue and water begin to make a long line and travel the room. Adagio hurries and turn the water off, but the water that is still out remain. When Sonata hands stop glowing, the water fall to the floor.

Next Adagio, hits her foot at the table after she slips. Then makes a high c sound from her mouth. The sound creates a sonic wave that causes the light bulbs to break and the glasses fall to the ground.

The girls look around to see a big mess has been made.

Aria groans and says, "Gloriosa is so going to kill us for his.

Just the, the door ensand fluttershy lets out a frightful screams. The think it's Gea Everfree, but It's Gloriosa with towels and Applejack's hat.

Gloriosa happily says, "Applejack! I was looking for you!"

"Here, I brought you some towels and dry clothes," Gloriosa cheerfully says, giving Applejack the towels and put on her hat.

She looks to see the mess, and questionably asks, "Uh, what happened in here?"

"We're kinda trying to figure that out," Sun answers.

Gloriosa simply smiles and says, "Well, don't worry about it. I got this!"

"Why not leave the mess to us," Adagio says.

She then firmly stare at Pinkie and Sonata as she says, "After all, it was kind of our friends' fault."

Before Gloriosa can reply, Sandalwood barges in and says, "Gloriosa, I kicked my beanbag into the lake!"

Gloriosa eyes twitch for a second, but shows a happy face, and says, "I'll get you another one!"

"And I'm all out of arrows!" Derpy adds, showing the broken arrows.

Then Gloriosa happily says, "Say no more! New arrows coming right up!"

Timber comes in to see Gloriosa and says, "There you are!"

Tiber whispers to Gloriosa, "Filthy Rich is back. Do you want me to handle it?"

"Absolutely not!" Gloriosa sternly hushes.

Then she happily says, "I've got this!"

Hearing it makes Timber displeased about it. As Gloriosa leaves, she touches Sun by the air, and Sun suddenly hear a loud scream.

Sun groans and says, "Fluttershy, enough with the screaming!"

"I didn't scream," Fluttershy replies.

"For once," Rainbow bluntly say.

Then Rarity says, "Nobody did."

"Huh?" Sun questionably replies, scratching her head.

Just then, the speaker comes on and Principal Celestia announces, "Attention, campers! Anyone who's interested in making floating paper lanterns, please meet us by the picnic tables.

"I don't know about the rest of y'all, but I've been lookin' forward to comin' here for months. Maybe we forget about this "new magic" for a bit and just try to focus on enjoyin' our time at camp?" Applejack suggests.

"I was oh, so excited about designs I've come up with for the camp fashion show," Rarity happily adds.

"And I've barely gotten to whoop anybody in tetherball," Rainbow adds.

"I don't know, I really like to figure this out," Sun says.

"I'm with Sun on this one. This is an unusual kind of magic we're dealing with. And some of the magic is what my sisters did have when we were sirens," Adagio replies.

Then Arai says, "All of us are looking forward to have some fun, but I don't think this is something we should avoid."

"I think I know. Tomorrow while we work on the dock we can discuss it. I need some time to think. Also… I think I'm starting to gain this magic too," Sun says.

"How you know that?" Twilight asks.

"Well, twice already when I come in physical contact with Gloriosa she sounds upset. Like when I touch her I can hear what she's really thinking. And… I think something is really bothering her, especially with how she and Timber are showing so much tension towards each other," Sun explains.

"But could that be?" Sonata asks.

"That's something we need to find out," Sun answers.

Sun and the others nod their heads agreeing to pull off the magic trouble till tomorrow. Twilight do feel a little easy now, but she turns to see Falling Star with a worried look on her face, and shows tears coming from her eyes. Twilight is starting to feel bad or her, and on how she's worried about her magic problem even though Falling Star went through worse than she does.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finally Working with Magic

Later in the evening, all the students are making their paper lanterns. Since there are a lot of them, Sun and her friends divided each other at separate tables close to each other. Six on one and five on the other. All of them are making their original paper lantern that represent their personality.

Rarity looks to see Pinkie putting marshmallows on her lantern

Rarity asks with a confused look, "Um, Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?"

"Putting marshmallows in my lantern. Then when we light them, mine will be beautiful and delicious!" Pinkie answers. Then puts a marshmallow in her mouth.

"Pinkie, I don't think the lantern is going to get off the ground," Adagio says, arching her right eyebrow.

"I think it looks fun, and tasty," Sonata happily replies, licking her lips with her tongue.

Adagio rolls her eyes, and continue to work on her lantern.

At the other table next to them, Sun, Twilight, Falling Star, Aria, and Rainbow are working on their lanterns. They are making their look amazing.

"Making the lantern is pretty interesting, and kind of fun," Sun says as she paints her.

"I know," Rainbow agrees.

Twilight is finishing her lanterns, but looks to see Falling Star is working very slowly on hers.

Twilight asks in concern, "Falling Star, are you okay?"

"Yeah. You're working on your lantern slowly," Rainbow adds.

Falling Star sighs, and mutters, "I don't want to talk about it."

Sun can see that Falling Star is so bothered by the magic problem, and it's really getting to her.

Just then, they hear Gloriosa announces, "Okay, everyone! It's time to watch your lanterns fly!"

Hearing that it's time to let go of the lanterns, everyone make their way towards the dock that is still in construction. As Twilight walks to the docks, she sees Timber.

Timber happily says, "Hey, cool lantern! Mine's my face!"

He then shows that the lantern has his face on it. Twilight giggles in reply. She then looks at Falling Star with her lanterns and showing a very sad expression on her face.

Twilight sighs, and walks past Timber without a second thought.

Timber walks with Twilight and asks in concern, "You okay? You don't look like yourself tonight?"

"Just… worried about a friend," Twilight sadly answers.y

Twilight simply walks past Timber, leaving him with a concerned look on her face. Principal Celestia, Discord, and Vice Principal Luna help the students light up the lanterns. All of the students are on the docks waiting for the signal to let their lanterns fly.

"Ready? And... go!" Gloriosa happily shouts.

Hearing the signal, all the students let go of their lanterns and see them all fly up in the air together. Well, all except Pinkie's lantern. When she let her go, it falls to the ground, and everyone sees it too.

"Aw!" Pinkie says in disappointment.

"Told ya, it won't get off the ground with so much marshmallows," Adagio bluntly says with a firm look on her face.

But Pinkie doesn't mind, and happily says, "Oh, well! Now I get to eat it!"

Pinkie then get a marshmallow from her lantern and start eating it.

With marshmallow in her mouth, Pinkie says, "Yep, beautiful and delicious."

The Dazzlings start giggling as they see Pinkie eating her lantern. The rest of the students watch their lanterns fly into the sunset. It surely is a beautiful sight.

Later in the night, Sun and Trixie are sound asleep.

Just then, Sun hears someone calmly shouting as she uses her arm to move her, "Sun!"

"Sun!" The voices says a little louder, moving Sun's shoulder.

Sun slowly opens up as she gets up from her bed, and saying, "Wha-what? Twilight?"

"Sun… I'm so glad you're up," Twilight worriedly replies.

"What is it?" Sun tiredly asks as she lays down.

"It's Falling Star… she's gone," Twilight answers looking very worried.

Sun shots out of bed, and exclaims, "Gone?! What do you mean gone?!"

"I woke up because I heard a strange noise and see that she's not in her bed," Twilight explains.

"Where could she…" Sun is about to ask.

Then she realizes where Falling Star could have gone, and says, "She must be trying to get home."

"Why?" Spike asks.

Nina comes over and says, "I think I know what Sun is going at. Remember how you were worried about Midnight Sparkle?"

"Yes?" Twilight questionably replies.

"I think Falling Star is taking hers even worse. I remember her crying, and look afraid about the magic she suddenly have," Sun sadly answers.

"I'm starting to worry the same thing. I'm starting to worry Midnight Sparkle is coming back," Twilight worriedly replies.

Sun sighs, and says, "Look Twilight, I understand you were still a bit uneasy about the magic taking over you in the past, but it's all over now. The proof of it is when you were able to help me and the others save Falling Star."

"Easy for you to say. You never had to deal being turned into a monster," Twilight says, feeling against it.

"True. But I end up letting my emotions and magic get the better of me and caused a big mess. If you wanted to talk about it, you could have told me and The Dazzlings. We could help you," Sun calmly replies.

Twilight feels a bit at eased after what Sun says.

She puts on a small smile, and says, "You're right."

"Look, Falling Star is taking this a lot harder than any of us so there is something we could do… we could try and find her," Sun worriedly replies.

Twilight nods her head, and says, "Right."

After hurrying to get dressed, Sun is able to rush out with her clothes on and rush with Twilight to find Falling Star who might be somewhere in the woods. Sun and Twilight look deep in the woods to find her. When they find her, they can see her at the same clearing Sun and Twilight has seen her the first time. They can see her crying and having her legs and knees close to her. Sun and Twilight feels like their hearts are going to break seeing her like this.

Sun calmly walks over to Falling Star, and calmly asks, "Falling Star?"

Falling Star looks up who has tears coming out and her eyes are red, and is surprised to see Sun here.

"Sun, wh-what are you doing here?" Falling Star asks in tears.

Looking for you. Twilight told you you run off," Sun answers.

Falling Star simply looks down on her knees, and says, "I don't want to talk about it."

Sun touches by her head as she says, "Falling Star, is there something…"

But before she can answer, Sun's eyes glow white and for some strange reasons seeing some visions on her head. She sees her looking at Pinkie asking if it was a spring, but Falling Star believes it's her. She also sees a couple of times Falling Star is way from the others showing a sad look. The last one, shows her at the clearing in the night.

In tears, Falling Star says, "I… I can't go through it again! I just can't! If I turned to Mistress Star… I'll end up suffering more, and hurt my friends."

Sun then lets go of Falling Star's hand, and realizes that she discovers her new magic.

"I… Falling Star, I had no idea you've been feeling this way. I didn't realized you were so afraid of what happened with Mistress Star," Sun says.

Falling Star looks up at Sun with a shocked look, and yet calmly asks, "How did you know?"

Sun realizes what has happened and says, "I have a magical ability too. It's like I can tell how people feel and what goes on in their memories."

"Oh no! Not you too!" Falling Star shockley replies.

Sun sighs and says, "Falling Star, I understand that you're first experience with magic wasn't good, but magic it's not really good or bad."

"Easy for you to say. When I saw you and the others become, you were so amazing," Falling Star says.

"True, but when I first used magic, it was too much for me and I end up getting unconscious. I understand about having trouble with magic you have trouble controlling or understanding," Sun says.

Twilight comes over, and says, "So did I. I let magic turned me into a monster and regret what I have done. The Dazzlings went through the same pain and suffering you and I have. So we understand the trouble you're going through."

"But we can't figure anything out if you try to run away. The only way we're going to figure out the magic mystery is going to take all of us," Sun says with a reassuring smile.

Falling Star looks at the two and can remember the things they have to deal with.

Falling Star sighs and says, "You're right, trying to had the magic didn't solve anything. We need to find out what's happening, but how are we going to do that?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll think of something," Sun says with a calm smile.

Just then, Sun hears a piece of wood snap in the branch.

Sun quickly asks, "What was that?!"

"I don't know, but it sounds close," Falling Star worriedly replies.

Just then, the three girls sees an axe appear, and the three scream in fear like in a horror film. The person holding the axe is Timber and screams when the girls scream.

He stops to see Twilight and the others, and questionably says, "Wait. Twilight?"

The girls calm down to see Timber.

"Timber? I'm so glad it's just you!" Twilight says in relief.

She then realizes something, and asks, "Wait, what are you doing out here?"

"With an axe?" Sun adds with a firm look on her face.

"I was chopping down firewood," Timber answers, dragging a wagon full of wood.

"In the middle of the night?" Falling Star questionably replies.

"We needed more for tomorrow night's campfire. And if I didn't take care of it tonight, it would be one more thing Gloriosa would add to her list," Timber answers, and from the sound of it, Sun can tell that he's a bit bugged.

He then mimic his sister, saying, "I've got this!"

"What about you three? Why are you hanging out in the woods in the middle of the night?" Timber asks, looking a bit confused.

Falling Star sighs and admits, "It's kind of my fault, I felt that I need some time alone to clear a few things in my head, and Twilight and Sun were looking for me when they notice I was gone."

"Yeah," Sun and Twilight replies.

"Gosh, I'm sorry you have a lot on your mind. You shouldn't go in the woods at night, but…" Timber says sounding a little concern.

He then smile and says, "But it seems you have good friends go care enough to find you."

"Yeah. I do," Falling Star shyly replies.

Then Twilight happily says, "We sure do. And we can both thank Sun for that,"

Sun blushes a bit to hear Twilight's statement.

"I'll bet. From what I heard from everyone here, she seems to be the most helpful and great person to have as a friend," Timber agrees.

Then he says, "Come on. I'll walk you guys back. I'll protect you from…"

"Gaea Everfree! Everfree! Everfree!" Timber spookily adds making is arms look scary.

"Lame," Falling Star mutters.

Sun chuckles, and says, "Come on. That's obviously just a spooky story you made up to tell around the campfire."

"Oh, no. It's legit. How else would you explain what happened at the docks? And that weird thing where the earth shook?" Timber disagrees.

He and Twilight walks together as he says, "Come on. I know a shortcut back to the tents."

The two begin to walk back to the camp. As Sun and the others begin to follow, Sun looks to see the sparkling dust on the ground. She looks at the dust to see the trail leads to a small bag Timber has in his back pocket, and the sparkling dust is falling out. Then has seen something shocking

Sun narrows her eyes, and says, "Legit, huh? I think we just found our "Gaea Everfree""

"But why would he work so hard to make us think she was real?" Spike asks.

"I don't know, but Timber and Gloriosa are hiding something," Sun answers.

"Why you say that?" Falling Star asks.

"Well, ever since we got here, Gloriosa and Timber have a lot of tension about the camp gift and other stuff. Gloriosa has been working hard to make sure we have the best time at camp. I heard Timber saying that we wanted his family to sell the camp when he's young," Timber explains.

"Really?" Falling Star shockley asks.

"Yeah. What's interesting is that he only told Twilight is," Sun says with a smirk on his face.

Falling Star giggle hearing that. She remembers how Twilight blush at Timber when he starts laying his eyes on her.

Then Sun continues, "There's also Filthy Rich. Every time he's here or been mention, Gloriosa gets upset about it. Lets not forget about our strange magic abilities and the boating accident and the sudden earthquake."

"You think the magic and the strange event are connected? And it's possible that Gloriosa and Timber may know about it?" Spike asks.

"I think so, but we'll wait till tomorrow. After we finish with the docks, I'm going to talk to one of them about what is going on," Sun answers.

Sun and the others continue walking down the path back to camp with the two lovers in front of them. Sun is thinking on either talking to Gloriosa or Timber. Either way, she deserve an explanation from one of their counselors.

The next day, the others are trying to fix the docks after yesterday's boating accident. Rarity and Adagio are sewing clothes while everyone else are fixing the docks. Rainbow is carrying the wood, and is trying to be careful of not walking so face. She doesn't want another trouble with this speed.

Seeing she is not away from the woods, she sighs with relief, "Phew!"

She looks to see Rarity sitting on the chair and sternly asks, "Uh, you gonna give us a hand here, Rarity?"

"Oh, I'd love to, but I really need to get the stitching on this poncho done if it's going to make it into the camp fashion show," Rarity explains, while sewing.

"Hu huh," Rainbow bluntly replies.

"And what's your excuse Adagio?" Aria asks.

Adagio huffs, and continues to sew as she says, "I'm trying to help Rarity with the closes. But at the pace these two are moving, I don't know that the runway will ever be finished."

"The dock is our gift to the camp, and it's gonna get finished. That isIf Rainbow Dash would hurry up and bring me more wood," Applejack says with annoyed expression on her face.

"Oh, I can't go any faster! I don't want to end up in the woods again," Rainbow responds upsetly.

"Don't be silly," Applejack disagrees.

"Really?" Rainbow complains as she makes an imitation of the slow hammering which is what Applejack is doing.

Applejack sighs in defeat and says, "I know I said we should try to forget all about this new magic business, but I can't. What if I hammer the board into splinters?"

The others agree.

Then Sonata says, "Maybe that the problem we're having with this magic. We keep putting it off."

"Sonata's right. Mostly Sun is right. We shouldn't try to brush it aside. We should try to make the most of it," Adagio agrees.

Everyone nod their heads agreeing that they can't just avoid magic.

Applejack looks around and says in disappointment, "Aw, shoot! I'm all out of nails."

"Oh, here you go!" Pinkie says, holding the box of nails.

As Pinkie is about to throw it, everyone shouts in fear, "Pinkie, no!"

Pinkie throws the box of nails to Applejack. Applejack ducks, Rarity and Aria makes the diamonds and stars appear. Sonata and Adagio fall off of the docks, but ends up getting caught by the water rising up. Rainbow and Fluttershy fall on the dock.

"What?" Pinkie says looking confused.

"Ohhh, did you think the nails would explode like the sprinkles?" Pinkie asks with a smile.

Then she happily says, "Wow! Glad that didn't happen, huh?"

Sonata and Adagio is being lifted by the water and placed back on the docks. The two are still surprised to see Sonata is able to control water.

"Sorry, girls. I didn't mean to. I don't know how to control this," Rarity apologizes as she help Rainbow and Fluttershy out.

"It's okay," Rainbow says.

"Oh, none of us do." Fluttershy says with a calm smile.

"Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening," Sun says coming up to them.

Twilight, Falling Star, Spike, and Nina are with them too.

Then Rainbow asks, "Do you have them now, too?"

"It started last night. When I touch people, it's like I can feel what they're feeling and see their memories," Sun explains, still a bit amazed by her new power.

"Oooh, fancy! Try me, try me!" Pinkie shouts with glee.

Pinkie then grabs a hold of Sun's wrist and puts her hand on her forehead. Sun looks to see what is Pinkie's head, and… let's just say it's not something you'll see. Her mind is so colorful, and full of candy with arms, legs, and faces, along with party canona.

"La-la-la-la," Pinkie says.

Then happily says with glee, "Ooh, taffy!"

She grabs a taffy from one of the candy creatures and starts eating it.

When Sun is done. She looks stunned while Pinkie is showing a smile on her face.

Still stunned, Sun calmly says, "That explains so much."

"Yep," Pinkie happily replies.

They zooms back to the others.

Nina comes over and asks, "So what you saw in Pinkie's mind.

"You don't wanna know," Sun calmly replies.

She then explains to the others, "Girls, we can't just brush these powers aside because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them. What if it turns out that they could actually make things better?"

Sun:

So you have magic

And it's not that great

But when it found you

You know it was fate

And it might seem scary now

But it can be wonderful, too

So how about we embrace the magic

And make the magic part of you?

Inspired by Sun's singing and words, the girls decide to try to use their new magic for something great.

Sun:

You take a little dash of magic

And you let it ignite

Mix things up a little bit

And it might start to go right

Pinkie uses the sprinkles to make it glow, and exploid into tiny holes. Sonata uses some of the water to clean out the small burn marks on the wood. And now they're ready for Rainbow Dash to hammer them.

Sun:

In just five seconds flat

How the story has changed

Rainbow runs around at top speed building the bench while Pinkie and Sonata grab paint brushes to paint them. When they're done, the bench looks amazing. Then the three give each other a hi five

Sun:

All 'cause now you've embraced the magic

And it just got better in every way

Sun sees the fantastic work the girls are doing, and walk on the docks and feel the magic flowing through her.

Sun:

I say embrace the magic

No more holding back, just let it out

Suddenly Sun glows and she ends up transforming with her pony ears, tail, and wings.

Sun:

If you can take the magic

And learn a little more what it can do

Once the magic is part of you

Sun turns to see Twilight using her magic to put the lanterns on the posts while Falling Star is able to create stars, and help put a little light on them. She feels very proud of Twilight and Falling Star, but feels that Falling Star just need more confidence in herself.

Sun:

What's standing in your way

That you can't move today?

You've got the strength in you

To make your dreams come true

Flash and two of the boys are trying their hardest to get on of the poles up. Aria helps them by making her silver star chain to help them get the pole up. They Are shocked to see Applejack lifting up and putting it on the other side of the dock entrance without breaking a sweat.

Sun:

No need to shield yourself

From the magic that can help

Protect from any harm that might come

Rarity is painting one of the feeders until she sees Derpy is losing her balance on the boat. So she creates a diamond, and it catches her before falling into the water.

Sun:

So you have magic

And it's not that great

But when it found you

You know it was fate

So if you listen close

You might make a new friend

And together we can make it!

Sun sits on the log with Adagio and Fluttershy who are not sure how to see their new talents. Fluttershy hears a bird chirp, smiles, and offer the bird the flower line. The bird then hangs it over the Camp Everfree sign. Adagio find out that she can use her sining to make musical notes and use it to decorate the docks.

Sun:

I say embrace the magic

No more holding back, just let it out

If you can take the magic

And learn a little more what it can do

Sun walks on the docks as she continue to sing. The others has finished with their work and walk with Sun down the docks.

Sun:

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

Once the magic is part of you

The eleven friends look back at the docks to see that it's complete. They are very proud of their work.

Rainbow happily says, "Okay, that was pretty awesome."  
"And look how much we accomplish," Sun says.

Everyone can agree that the docks is finally finish and it looks fantastic.

"I think it's beautiful," Twilight says.

"And it's amazing," Falling Star replies.

Then Rarity happily asks, "Please, please, please, can we do a runthrough for the fashion show on here right this minute?!"

"Thought you weren't finish with the stitching on your poncho yet," Applejack asks with a grin.

Rarity grab the poncho and puts the last stitching on it, and happily says, "I am now."

"Sounds good to me," Adagio says.

Sun walks down the docks as she says, "Well, I think it will be a good idea to talk about the strange things going on. There's something important I need to tell you. But first, I'm going to let Gloriosa and Timber know the great work we did."

Sun walk down the docks and back on ground to find Gloriosa and Timber so she can show them the fantastic work that's been done to the docks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Discussing The Limits

Sun walks over to the camp to see if she can find Gloriosa and Timber to show them the work she and her friends have done to the docks.

Just then, she hears Gloriosa angrily shouts, "I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!"

"Ah this is all too much for you! You have to let it go!" Timber protests back.

"Let go of what?" Sun asks herself in her thoughts.

Then she hears Timber says, "Maybe Sun can help us with our problem."

"I can't do that! She and her friends are here to have a good time! I promised to give them the best time at camp, and I'm not going to bother them with our problem!" Gloriosa shouts in furry.

Sun is confused about this, and wonder in her thoughts, "What could Timber and Gloriosa problem be that requires my help?"

Just then, Sun starts to hear footsteps and move out of the way. She watches to see Gloriosa walks out with anger in her eyes, and Timber leaves in the opposite direction not looking very happy.

Sun looks to see the two sibling walking away, and says to herself, "There's something definitely wrong here. And whatever it is… Gloriosa and Timber seem to be in some kind of trouble and a disagreement on the situation."

Sun decides that it will be a good time to talk to her friends about the situation. Just then, she ends up bumping into someone and falls to the ground. She is laying on her back, and opens her eyes to see who it is. She is surprised to see Flash Sentry. Seeing each other, the two blushes towards each other, and begin to sit up.

"Oh, um, Sun, what were you doing?" Flash asks as his cheeks blush and starts to feel embarrassed.

"Nothing really, I was… trying to find Gloriosa and Timber and show them the docks we just finish," Sun nervously answer.

"Yeah. But the credit should go to you and the girls," Flash says.

"I guess, but you and the other students help us to," Sun replies with a smile.

Then her face changes to a worried expression and explains, "But I heard Gloriosa yelling at Timber about the story of Gaea Everfree. Then I heard Timber saying that might be to much for her and that she should let it go. I don't really know what, how, when, and why, but I can tell that something must be very wrong here."

"And you want to find out so that you and help them with whatever problem they have," Flash says.

Sun looks at Flash with a confused look, and asks, "How you know what?"

Flash chuckles with a smile, and say, "Sun, you and I used to go out together. I'm practically know you as much a the girls. Plus, you and I have a few classes together over the years."

"Right," Sun replies with a sheepish smile.

Flash smiles and says, "Yeah. Also, I kind of like to thank you… and Aria."

"For what?" Sun asks.

"For the tough love," Flash answers.

Sun giggles, and says, "Yeah, bu in Aria's scare, it might be more of a tough talk."

"Right," Flash says.

Then he says, "Still, I guess it is time to let Twilight go. Still, it's not going to be easy."

"I guess I understand. I wasn't easy for both of us when we decided to end our relationship," Sun replies.

"Yeah," Flash says, sound a bit unsure.

The two stop talking, and look at the lake. The two are not sure what to say next, or what they could say at all. The two start to admire the lake, and it ends up rbig back some old memories.

Flash says, "You know, seeing the lake like this kind of remind me of…"

"Our first date," Sun finishes off with a smile.

"Yeah," Flash replies with a smile.

"I remember. You were taking me on a picnic in a boat," Sun says.

She laughs and say, "And that you end up falling in."

"Yeah. Let's not forget I got you into the water too," Flash says with a smirk on his face.

Sun gives him a slight punch on the arm with smug look as she says, "Only because you grabbed me by the arm while I was trying to help you up."

The two then start to giggle a bit, and are in a way glad to have this talk.

Sun walks away as she says, "Well, I should get back to my friends and talk to them you what I heard."

"Good idea. Besides, my friends and I are going to rock climb before we see the show," Flash replies.

Then he says, "See you round."

"Bye," Sun say as she walks back to the docks. What she doesn't know, Sun cheeks are blushing a bit. It's been a long im since she and Flash talk like this.

Sun walks back to the docks to see the girls are still there. Adagio and Rarity are presenting the others what outfits they are wearing for the fashion show, while Rainbow and Applejack help Aria and Sonata with the instruments for the concert after the show.

Sun says, "Hey guys, there something that I really need to tell you."

"What is it?" Fluttershy asks.

"I think there something wrong with Gloriosa ands Timber," Sun answers.

"Why you say that?" Rarity asks.

"I was looking for them, and then I heard them arguing in the boat out," Sun says.

"I know the two are having trouble getting along since we got here, but sounds to me like they're having a major sibling problem," Applejack replies.

Then Sun says, "I think there's more to it than just then. Either way, I found out from last night that it was Timber who left all those sparkles around the camp."

"What?!" The girls shockley exclaims.

Then Twilight worried asks, "You mean, Timber wanted us to think Gaea Everfree is real?"

"But why?" Pinkie asks.

"Well, I do have a few options, like it's least likely he's going through this trouble so Gloriosa will sell the camp to Filthy Rich and that's because I heard that Timber wished he sell the camp to Twilight," Sun explains.

"You heard that?" Twilight asks in shock.

Sun nods her head in reply.

Then Twilight protests," But Timber wouldn't do something like that!"

"I know that, but seeing the pouch full of sparkles falling from his backpocket last night confirm that he wanted us to think Gaea Everfree is here. Sure it seems that he want the camp to be sold, but I have another theory…" Sun calmly explains.

The girls look at each other with a confused look.

Then Sonata asks, "And what will that be."

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm getting the feeling the magic abilities we've been getting are connected to the boat ramming the dock and the sudden earthquake. And I think Timber knows who caused the incidents. That could be the reason why Gloriosa and Timber are arguing about it," Sun explains.

The girls start to think about all this, and it's possible that the strange events, the magic abilities are connected on how Timber and Gloriosa have been acting. Sonata looks and notices Gloriosa going into the woods. Suddenly she remember something strange that might be important.

Sonata speaks up with a skeptic look, "Look guys, I… I don't know if this is important, but… I think there's… something about Gloriosa that might have some connection with all of this."

"What kind of something?" Falling Star asks.

"I don't exactly know. For some strange reason, I've been sensing Equestrian Magic coming from her for some reason or another since we got here," Sonata answers.

Sun and the others become speechless.

Sun asks, "It's this true?"

"I… I think so," Sonata answers, sounding unsure.

Sun takes a deep breath, and says, "Because I've sensing magic coming from Gloriosa too."

"So have I," Adagio says.

"Me too," Aria adds.

Then Applejack asks completely shocked, "Are you sayin Gloriosa is either some kind of magical creature of has something that contain magic?!"

"It's possible, and… I think I know what it is," Sun says.

"What will that be?" Rarity asks.

"It might be those geodes on her necklace. Gloriosa was a bit protective of it when Sonata asked if she can wear it," Sun says.

"But why?" Twilight asks.

Then Rainbow says, "Let's not forget that you need proof. How are you going to figure that out?"

"Maybe I can use my magic on Gloriosa or Timner to see what the problem is," sun suspects.

Sonata speaks up, "And we better figure it out because Gloriosa already headed off to the woods not long ago, and Timber is heading there right now."

Sun and the others look to see Timber is making his way into the woods.

Twilight calls out," Timber! Timber!"

But Timber has already went into the woods.

Sun turns to the others, and says, "We need to follow him. Twilight, you Falling Star, and Aria are with me. The rest will make sure everything is ready for the show."

"Right!" the girls call out.

Sun, Twilight, Falling Star, and Aria run ahead so they can follow Timber into the woods with the wild cat and little dog. While Rarity and Adagio direct everyone to get everything ready for the show and concern. They hope they can find an answer to this whole mystery.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The True Gaea Everfree

In the woods, Sun, Falling Star, Twilight, and Aria are looking for Timber, but they end up losing him. They search all over, but they have no idea where Timber has gone.

Twilight calls out, "Timber! Where are you?!"

"We saw Timber coming this way. Where did he go?" Aria asks.

"Wherever he is, I'm sure he's looking for Gloriosa," Sun answers.

Just then, they start to hear a strange rumbling sound. Then sees a strange bright magenta glow close by. Curious, Sun pulls aside some of the bushes to see a entrance to a cave, and most of the entrance is covered by boulders. What's interest her is to see someone heading inside. The others look to see the bright blow is coming from the cave.

Falling Star asks, "What's going on?

"I think it's the answer to our mystery, and I think either Gloriosa or Timber went inside," Sun answers.

"Then let's see what's in there," Aria replies.

Before they can go, Spike calmly says, "I thought we were allowed go to the rock quarry."

"Well, it seems the only way to figure out what's going on is to go inside," Nina says.

"You gotta point," Spike replies.

Sun, the girls, and the two pets make their way to the entrance of the cave. Luckily, there is a gap between the rocks big enough to get inside. When the group enter into the cave, there are amazed to see what's inside. They are amazed to see so many crystals in a have. However, Sun and Aria sense something off about it.

Twilight happily complaints, "This place is beautiful."

"There's… Equestrian magic here. I can… I can feel it," Sun says with a determined look.

"I can too," Aria agrees

She then looks ahead, and says, "And I think the source is coming from that strange rock."

The girls and two pets look to see a large rock formation being shined down on the light. They see six different color geodes: Red and yellow stripe, purple, pale yellow, pale fuchsia, bluish white, and a light peach geodes inside. Along with five empty slots. And the geodes look very familiar to her.

"So if Timber's faking there is a magical nature creature, then how do we explain the boating accident and the earth shook?" Spike asks.

"We may not be finding that answer right away, but I think we found the source of the magic, and the superpowers," Sun answers.

Then Falling Star says, "And t looks like a few of them are missing."

"Yeah. And I bet I know who has them. It has to be…"

"You're right," A familiar girl's voice says.

The girls scream hearing the unexpected voice. They turn to see Gloriosa Daisy standing next to one of the rocks.

Gloriosa calmly says, "It's okay, it's okay, it's just me."

"Gloriosa?" Falling Star questionably replies.

Then Aria sternly says, "You scared us twice now."

"Sorry, I saw you in here and heard your conversation," Gloriosa says.

Then Sun says, "And I'm willing to bet that we all know your secret. Those geodes you have contain magic."

"Yes. But I'm doing this for a very good reason, and it's to be sure that you all have a great time at Camp Everfree," Gloriosa says, as she walks to the girls.

"But why?" Twilight asks.

Gloriosa walks past the girls as she makes her way to the rock with the other geodes. Sun then grabs Gloriosa by the wrist and use her magic to see through Gloriosa's memories.

Through the memoires, Gloriosa is talking to Filthy Rich, which is not a very good one.

Filthy Rich says, "My, oh, my. You fell behind on your payments, Gloriosa. I own the land now."

"Please. My great grandparents founded this place. It's been in our family for generations! You have to let the camp stay!" Gloriosa beggs wanting Filthy Rich to reconsider,

"Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could?" Filthy Rich remarks.

He chuckles in response and says, "I don't think so."

"Please! I-I-I-I just need a little more time! Gloriosa begs, and is sounding very upset.

"Fine. I'll give you 'til the end of the month. Hmph." Filthy Rich sternly reconsiders, and leaves the office

Gloriosa begins to cry as soon as Filthy Rich leaves. She's upset because she is going to lose the land that's been in her family for generations. It's very important to her.

The next scene shows Gloriosa at the clearing, still crying about losing the camp. She wishes there is a way to save the camp from being torn down, but she doesn't know what to do.

"What'll I do?" Gloriosa asks herself, still shedding tears.

Gloriosa then covers her have as she continues to cry, and replaces them to see the reflection of herself. Just then, Gloriosa catches a strange magenta glowing object in the sky.

"Huh?" Gloriosa questionably replies

She looks up to see it, and flies away. Gloriosa follows the light until it hits into the crystal caverns that she and her brother know about. Wanting to know what it is, Gloriosa decides to go into the cave to see what it is. She squeezes through the rock and is able to get in, but falls over to the ground. She coughs a bit as she gets up.

Just then she sees something amazesting and awed in amazement, "Wow!"

Gloriosa sees a giant rock formation that has eleven geodes inside. Each of them a different color. There are the ones that Suna dh the others that have seen in the rock, and the other five that are now around Gloriosa's neck.

Curious, Gloriosa decides to touch them to see if she can pull them out. Just then a magic sparkles appear making Gloriosa yelps in response. She pulls hard enough to get herself free and almost falls to the ground, but is saved by growing vines from the ground. Gloriosa looks to see she has five geodes out of the rock, but the other six remin on it.

The next sece of the memorie, Gloriosa has the five geodes into a necklace, and Timber is with her. However, Timber and Gloriosa are disagreeing about the geodes and about them being used.

"You don't know what those things are!" Timber protests in concern.

Gloriosa complains, "But I know what they can do!"

She then uses the magic of the geodes to make the vines grow and use them to grab hold of her computer and mug.

"I've been practicing! I can control their power now!" Golorisa says, showing the magic she can do

However, Timber firmly says with caution, "You don't know that for sure!"

Gloriosa crosses her arms with a stern look on her decides to leave the office because of Gloriosa wanting to use the geodes.

Gloriosa stops Timber as she says with an upset look, "This is our camp, and it's being taken away!"

"If this has to be our last week here, I'm going to use whatever it takes to make it count!" Gloriosa announces furiously, then end up making the geodes glow bright green color.

Just then, Sun sees Derpy and Sandalwood in the boat trapped in the middle of the lake. Gloriosa is on a different side of the lake. She then uses the power of the geodes to help push the boat, but accidentally crashes it into the docks.

Then Trixie and Micro Chip are going fishing, but the river is dry. Gloriosa sees it, and look to see aboulders are covering the passage. She then uses the magic to knock the boulders, making the earth earthquake. As a result, the river is flowing again, which makes Trixie and Microchip very happy.

The last thing Sun sees is Timber and Gloriosa talking in the boat house. And they are both getting into another argument.

Timber explains sounding upset, You were using magic all over the place! I had to tell them something to cover for you! What did you want me to do?!"

"I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!" Gloriosa furiously shouts

As Gloriosa is about to leave, Timber groans as he says, "Ah, this is all too much for you! You have to let it go!

Timber then grabs hold of Gloriosa by the shoulder, and calmly suggests, "Maybe Sun can help us with our problem."

"I can't do that! She and her friends are here to have a good time! I promised to give them the best time at camp, and I'm not going to bother them with our problem!" Gloriosa disagrees in anger.

All the memories has ended and Gloriosa takes her hand away from Sun. Sun feels a bit dizzy after seeing the memories flow to her mind. Sun rubs her head, and finally understands what's been going on.

Sun calmly says, "That's why Tiber wanted you to let it go, he wanted you to let go of the magical geodes. And I know why you've been working so hard to be sure we have the best time at Camp Everfree."

Shocked Gloriosa turns around, and puts her hand over the geodes.

Sun walks toward Gloriosa as she confront her, "All the things you've been doing to make this the best week ever. Evertime you use magic to do it, it caused a problem somewhere else."

Shocked, Falling Star says, "So Gloriosa was the one who caused the boat incident at the docks."

"And the earthquake was also caused by Gloriosa too," Aria adds.

Concerned, Twilight understands it, and says, "So this whole time, Timber was trying to get us to believe it was Gaea Everfree in order to protect Gloriosa."

"That's right. The reason why Gloriosa is going through all this because this is going to be the last session of Camp Everfree because she and her brother were behind on their debt, and Filthy Rich is planning on turning into a spa resort. Timber didn't want Gloriosa to use magic from the geodes fearing that it will be dangerous," Sun explains.

Confused by all this Gloriosa asks, "How do you know what I was going with the geodes? How do you know about the magic? And… how did you know what will become of Camp Everfree?"

"I can feel things, sense things, because I have magic too, and so do them, and so do the rest of our friends," Sun calmly confesses.

Twilight comes over and worried says, "Gloriosa, Timber wasn't wrong. Maybe you should stop using magic?"

"She's right, having too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it," Aria says.

"Trust us on this, Gloriosa. We've seen a lot to know that magic can be dangerous if it can't be controlled," Falling Star adds with concern.

Sounding confident, Gloriosa says, "Oh I got this! And I'm going to use it to save my camp!"

"I just need more power!" Gloriosa adds as she is ready to grab the other geodes.

The girls shockley exclaims, "No!"

Sun and the others run over to stop her, but Gloriosa uses the magic of the rest of the geodes to knock them all down to the ground. Aria ends up getting thrown farther than the others. Just then, vines begin to grow, and tie, the girls and the pets, excluding Aria to the ground and are unable to move.

Glorious then have the other six geodes in her hand, and all of them form to become one necklace. Just then, Gloriosa begins to transform.

Sun turns around to see Aria is not tied up, Sun shouts, "Aria! You need to get out of here! You need to warn the others!"

"What about you?!" Aria asks in shock

"Don't worry about us! Go!" Sun shouts.

"But…" Aria is about to protest.

But Sun firmly shouts, "Go!"

Reclutenly, Aria runs to the entrance and is able to get out of the cave. Sun hopes she can warn the others in time about the trouble they are getting into. Vines surrounds her feet, and transform into dark green socks with light brown around them along with white daisies on each side. Then the vines surround her body transforming it into a dark blue forest green sleeveless dress with a green skirt yellow green lining. She also has magenta leaves on the outfit, and brown gloves. Gloriosa's skin has turned a strange purple, color and her hair is blue green and looking wild. Her eyes are black with magenta in the middle, and wearing a magenta mask. All the geodes are tied ona vine made into a necklace.

Fully transform, Gloriosa says, "Sorry, girls. I know what I need to do. But I feel like we're not on the same page. So…"

Struggling, Sun and the others are trying to break free, and hope Aria can warn the others.

Gloriosa leaves the cave, and is ready to get to Camp Everfree. But before she doesn, she uses her magic to close the cave with Sun and the others in the cave. Sun, Twilight, and Falling Star try to get out of the vines, and are stunned to see the cave closed. Gloriosa sees the caves are sealed and leave to go protect Camp Everfree.

Back at the docks, the girls are all dressed for their rehearsal for the fashion show. The girls are making sure their clothes ready for the show. Rarity looks around to see that Sun and the others are still not here.

Rarity asks, "Where are Sun and the others? Oh, they're missing out dress rehearsal."

The girls are looking a bit confused, and wonder why the girls aren't back yet.

"I suppose we can get started without them." Rarity replies, feeling a bit disappointed.

Then she calls out, "Whenever you're ready!"

Vinyl hears the Rairy's call, and puts the record on the record play. Then the music starts playing. One by one, the girls begin to walk on the docks, pretending to be a runway.

Rarity shows a bit of a smirk on her face, and says, "Hmm. Told you you'd like it."

"It's alright... I guess." Applejack calmly says, but doesn't want to admit she actually like it.

She then whispers to Rarity, "I do get to keep it after camp though, right?"

Rarity nods her head, and Applejack begin to walk down the dock. Rarity then walks down with her head held high, and proud of her work.

But while everyone are looking at the show, the corrupted Gloriosa continues to make her way to the camp with vines growing behind her. Aria who is ahead of her, continues to run to the docks to warn the others. Aria hopes she can warn them about what happened in time so they can rescue Sun and the others.

At the waterpump Snips and Snails are using them to fill up water balloons. Seeing Gloriosa coming they try to hide the evidence, but she simply floats past them. As Gloriosa is floata to the camp, Snips and Snails notices something off about them.

Snails says with a confused look, "She looks... different?"

"Yeah. She looks... taller?" Snips agrees as he also notice something different about her.

Back at the docks, the girls are still doing the fashion show. Rarity and Adagio are very pleased with their work. After that, they are going to practice their song.

"This is only a preview. I've got another entire line I'll debut at the real thing," Rarity says with glee.

Just then, Sonata points as she says, "Look, there's Aria right now. And she's coming very fast."

Aria continues to run so fast, that she hits the table causing the record to scratch and stop.

"There you are Aria," Rarity says.

Then Pinkie asks, "Where's Sun and the others?"

Aria takes a calm deep breath, and says, "Okay, I'm going to give you a simple answer…"

"Gloriosa's gone nuts!" Aria shouts.

"Excuse me?" Adagio asks with a confused look.

"It's true! Gloriosa go these magical geodes that contain Equestrian Magic and turned into this thing that looks like the ghost from Timber's story," Aria explains in a panic.

She turns around, and says, "And if you don't believe me, ask her."

Everyone look to where Arai is looking, and end up with shocked expressions on their faces.

Rarity gasps and exclaims, "Oh, my goodness!"

Everyone look to see the magical creature floating into the camp with vines right behind her. Sadly, most of them fear that this is the spirit of the Everfree Forest.

Then she loudly announces, "Attention, campers!"

"It's Gaea Everfree!" Trixie screams in fear.

Then Flash shockley shouts, "She's real!"

Bulk screams, "Aah! We're doomed!"

Recognizing the appearance, Timber asks in dismay, "Gloriosa?! What are you doing?!"

On the docks, Aria and the others can see there is a bit problem. However, everyone else are shocked to see that Aria is right.

"That's Gloriosa?" Applejack questionably replies.

"I told you," Aria bluntly replies.

Then Applejack asks looking confused, "Am I goin' crazy, or are her feet not touchin' the ground?

"Freaky-deaky!" Pinkie questionably says.

Still corrupted by the magic, Gloriosa announces, "I have an announcement to make! Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree."

"But don't worry, I've got this!" Gloriosa addly declares with magic surge from her arms.

Gloriosa presses her hands against the ground, and large amount of vines begin to spread all over the camp. The students try to run, but the vines is creating a giant wall around the camp. The vine wall even hit the docks, breaking it, Aria and the others jump off just in time, but are shocked to see the damages that are done.

"Oh, come on! We literally just finished building that!" Rainbow whines, seeing the docks is destroyed again.

Sonata worried says, "Um, I think we have more things to worry about."

Gloriosa Daisy:

I have waited for the day

To send this greedy wolf away

Now the magic is my salvation

Gather close in my protection

We... will... stand for Everfree!

Gloriosa then uses the magic to create the vines wall go higher. Everyone are starting to get scared to see what is happening.

Gloriosa Daisy:

Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory

No need to fear the vultures at the door

All the students try to get to the building to get away from Gloriosa.

Gloriosa Daisy:

Right here you have me to protect you

Within these walls of thorns

Gloriosa then uses her magic to seal the teachers and some of the students in the mess hall.

Gloriosa Daisy:

Forever free, forevermore!

Seeing his sister is getting out of control with the magic, Timber sees an axe and decides to try to bust out.

Gloriosa Daisy:

They have come into our domain

Here to seal our camp in chains

Timber uses the axe to chop the the vines off.

Gloriosa Daisy:

But we have held it for generations

This is just a complication

Gloriosa stops Timber and stares at Timber. Then uses her magic to raise the ax up with Timber holding it. Timber tries to pull it out, but he's being raise up.

Gloriosa Daisy:

We... will... stand for Everfree!

Gloriosa then uses her magic to spread it around the wall even more.

Gloriosa Daisy:

Trust in me, this is for your own good

Don't be afraid, nature is our friend

Gloriosa becomes becomes calm about the process, and creates small vines and flowers around the camp. The students become scared to see all this.

Gloriosa Daisy:

All of this beauty that surrounds us

Every lovely bloom designed to defend

Gloriosa creates a flower, and uses it for the power to create large vines trapping some of the students inside.

Gloriosa Daisy:

Let them come, just let them try!

I'm not about to say goodbye!

Gloriosa walks along the camp, and the vines creates a star that lets her walk u[ until she is on top of the sundial.

Gloriosa Daisy:

This camp will be here throughout the ages

Written into the history pages

Gloriosa is very pleased with her progress to see the giant vine wall has surround the camp, and it makes sure that no one can get in and get out..

Glroisa Daisy:

We... will... stand for Everfree!

Gloriosa floats up in the air, and then creates magical charge into her body. She then spreads the magic around the camp sledding the camp like a giant dome. Now practically everyone who arrive at the camp are trapped, and Gloriosa is fully consumed by Equestrian Magic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Falling Star Finally Shines

The Dazzlings and the others girls are hiding behind few of the boats to see Gloriosa's is getting out of control with the magic she has. She has trapped everyone in the camp, and is has no tension of letting anyone in or out.

Fluttershy sighs with a sad look, and asks, "Why do these kind of things happen to us?"

"I think we're just jinxed," Sonata replies.

"Yeah. This world is like a magic dumpster or something," Aria adds.

Then Rarity asks, "What are we going to do?"

"What we always do… save the day," Rainbow says with confidence, and ready to fight.

She holds her hand out, and wait for the girls to do the same. Each of the girls smile and put their hands on top of each other. They then cheer as they raise their hand up at the same time.

Pinke happily cheers, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! This is going to be so much fun!"

Pinkie gasps and shouts with glee, "I only wish we have time to make some superhero capes!"

Rarity gasps and happily agrees, "Oh, me too."

"I think capes are a bit overrated. Plus they'll get in the way," Adagio replies.

"Enough without wardrobe. We gotta stop Gloriosa from trapping everyone in here," Rainbow says with a serious look.

Then Sonata cluelessly suggests, "Maybe we should call her Gaea Everfree instead. She kind of looks like the one from Timber's story."

"Don't give her any ideas, Sonata," Adagio says, rolling her eyes.

Then Aria says, "We need to make an entrance long enough to get out of here."

"We also need to keep Gloriosa busy while doing so," Applejack adds.

The girls nod their heads agreeing to the idea. The students who are not trapped in the vines continue to run and scream. Gloriosa continues to do her work in wrapping everything in vines. One wraps around the totem pole and almost fall on some students. Rarity steps in and creates a diamond shield to protect them, and pony up. Rainbow uses her super speed to get the students to safety where Fluttershy is. She pony up as well.

Fluttershy looks at a gopher hole behind her, and has an idea to get everyone out. She knocks on the ground next to the hole and a gopher comes out. Two more dig a tunnel and pop up

Fluttershy get on her knees, and politely asks, "Um, hi. Do you think you can give us a hand… um, er, paw? We could really use a way out."

Fluttershy pony up as she asks for the animals help. The gophers understand what Fluttershy needs and begin to dig a hole.

Applejack lifts a large boulder, and she pon up as well. She then punches the boulder to the vine wall and creates an exit, but the vines cover up the entrance. This makes Applejack stunned to see it, but becomes frustrated and rolls up her sleeves so she can use more of her strength.

Behind some of the bushes, Fluttershy and few of the students are waiting until the gophers to reach the other side of the wall. The gophers are able to dig to the other side of the wall. Fluttershy hears the gophers and let them know that it's safe to go through. But before they can, the vines begin to grow into the hole.

They turn to see Gloriosa is using her magic to fill up the hole so they can't escape. But before she can continue, a long silver star chain circle around Gloriosa and have are arms and legs pin in place. She looks to see Aria is the one doing it, and pony up with her transparent wings. Sonata then continues the water to cover Gloriosa's body, and freezes it, and pony up. Adagio begins to sing as she pony up, and place two music notes at Gloriosa's eyes. The soft music is making Gloriosa drowsy.

On the ground, Pinkie has her hand on sprinkles and make them glow. She throws them as she ponies up. The explosion of the sprinkles create holes around parts of the vine wall. Applejack uses a picnic bench to have the field still, but it's not working because the vines are still covering the hole.

The geodes around Gloriosa's neck begin to glow, and Gloriosa uses her stringh and the vines to break out of her bounds. She then uses her magic to seal up the entrances. One by one, Gloriosa end up sealing up all the others students, except for the main 8. The vines try to attack them and seal them up, but the girls use their magic to make sure that doesn't happen. The vines manage to capture some of them, but Pinkie uses the sprinkles to stop the vines.

Pinkie is pleased, but accidentally activate them. Pinki panics and throws the to the wall. The sprinkles creates a large hole, but the vines cover them up like the other attempts.

Applejack shockley shouts, "This isn't working! Her magic is too strong!"

"We need to find a way to snap her out of it!" Rainbow panicky adds.

"But how?!" Sonata asks, very scared and worried

The 8 friends look to see Gloriosa's magic is so strong, and she is about ready to seal up the camp in a giant dome. The girls need to think of something before this gets too much out of hand, and they remain trap forever.

In the crystal cave, Nina and Spike are able to get out of the vines with their teeth and claws. They are just finishing cutting the vines that has Sun and the girls tied up. Nina slashes the last of the vines from Sun, while Spike chew the ones on Twilight. Both of them are able to help Falling Star break free.

"Nice work, you two!" Sun says petting the two small animals.

Nina and Spike smile as they are glad to do a great job.

Sun runs over to the entrance of the caves and try to push the rocks out, but the large boulders are too big for them to move.

Sun turns to Twilight asks, "Twilight, can you use your magic to move the boulders out,"

"I don't think know. I'm not sure if I can lift something that big," Twilight nervously eplies.

"It's our only chance of getting out of here and helping our friends," Sun reasons with Twilight.

Then Falling Star worriedly says, "And we better hurry, because those vines are coming back."

The others look to see the vines are growing and are making their way towards them. Twilight knows that she needs to use her magic now, and to help save her friends. Twilight focus really hard and her bands begin to glow, and the rocks begin to move. Determine to help her friends, causes her to pony up as well. As Twilight begin to move the boulders, the vines are getting closer to her. Falling Star becomes scared and wishes there is a way to help. Just then, she ends up using her magic to create the bright stars, and the vines begin to dissolve. The vines on the boulder ends up dissolving too, and Twilight is able to fully open the entrance.

Sun looks at Falling Star and asks in shock, "Did you see that?"

"Yeah. My magic was… I don't know, able to dissolve the vines," Falling Star answers, still stunned and looking at her hands.

Sun and Falling Star look to see Twilight feels a bit dizzy.

Sun and Falling Star help Twilight keep herself standing.

Sun asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess I need some more practice with this kind of magic, especially moving large objects," Twilight replies.

Sun looks at where the camp is, and says with a serious look, "We better get going. We need to get back to camp to help the others. We can only hope that Gloriosa hasn't done any damages to the forest.

Twilight and Falling Star nod their heads, and the group begin to run back to Camp Everfree. They want to get to the others in time and hope they can save Gloriosa from the magic she is consumed in.

Back in the sealed up fortress, the main 8 are being confronted by Gloriosa.

Gloriosa lands on the sundial and asks in anger, "Why are you fighting me?! I'm doing this to save our camp! I'm doing this for you."

Rarity nervously chuckles and tries to reason with her, saying, "Gloriosa, let's just think about this for a moment, shall we? I mean, I think Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful, but I just don't know that I'm quite ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa."

Gloriosa chuckles and sweetly says, "To the spa...?"

Then her eyes twitches a bit.

But then, she shouts in rage, "To the spa?!"

Arai facepalm her head, and scolds Rarity, "A spa, really! Filthy Rich was going to turn Camp Everfree into one."  
"Oh!" Rarity replies, feeling a bit dumb.

In raged, Gloriosa creates vines that begin to surround the camp. Some of the vines begin to coil around her and raise up in the air. Rainbow and Aria try to get Gloriosa out, but the vines swat them and make the two hit the others.

Timber runs up as she loudly say to reason with her, "Gloriosa, this isn't the way!"

"I appreciate your concern, Timber," Gloriosa calmly say.

But says in rage, "But I got this!"

Gloriosa then use the magic to create more vines on the ground. Timber ends up getting wrapped in the vines.

In fear, Timber shouts, "No, you don't!"

But Gloriosa is not listening. Her eyes has become green, and the vines continue to grow.

Outside the way, Sun and the others try to pull their vines, but they are too strong to move.

"The vines are too strong to cut," Nian says.

"What are we going to do?" Spike asks.

Sun has an idea and says, "Twilight, Falling Star, you two need to use more magic on the vines."

Twilight nods her head in reply, and still pony up.

Falling Star becomes scared, and says, "I… I don't know… what if she comes back again, and I feel the pain from the magic again."

Sun hugs Falling Star and calmly plead, "Please Falling Star, our friends are in there."

Sun begin to pony up as well. Seeing things, Falling Star decides to give this another try. Twilight uses her magic to pull the vines appart, while Falling Star uses her stars to dissolve it.

In the camp, Gloriosa's power has almost cover the camp.

Timber tries to get out as he shouts, "Please, Gloriosa! What you're doing is crazy! You have to listen to me!"

"That isn't Gloriosa," Sun's voice says.

The others turn to see Sun, Twilight, and Falling Star are entering the dome with the two pets. Twilight and Falling Star stop using their magic, and feel a bit of a headache soon after.

Rarity happily says, "Twilight!

"Sun," Applejack adds.

"Falling Star, Sonata happily cheers.

"You're okay!" Rainbow adds with a smile.

Sun, Twilight, and Falling Star run to Timber to help get him out of the vines.

Sun explains, "That isn't your sister. It's someone who's been consumed by Equestrian magic."

The four look up to see Gloriosa is creating a vine cocoon around herself.

Whoever you are, you have to let my sister go! Please, Gloriosa, come back! I need you!" Timber begs as he begin to shed tears and fearing of losing his sister.

Seeing the vines has covered Gloriosa in a cocoon, Timber screams, "Gloriosa!"

Twilight tries to pull Timber out of the cocoon, but the vines have covered him up, Fully inside the cocoon and cover the camp in the dome. The magic becomes more powerful creating green sparks and they begin to create vines on the ground. The girls try their best to avoid it, and see that they need to come up with a new plan.

All eleven girls and two pets in one place, Aria has an idea nd calls out, "Sonata!"

Sonata then uses the magic of the water to create a water dome for them. Aria then uses her chain to create a barrier. And finally, Rairy uses her diamonds to create a force field. The friends are safe inside, but the vines begin to bang at the field hoping to break it.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up," Rarity says as she struggles.

Struggling to hold, Sonata shouts, "The vines are breaking the barrier!"  
"This is getting way out of control," Aria says.

"We need to do somethin'," Applejack adds in concern.  
Sun turns to Twilight and Falling Star with a serious look and says, "Twilight you need to use your magic to pull the vines appart, while Falling Star uses her to dissolve them.

Twilight nods her head.

But Falling Star panicky says, "But there's too many of them, and I already use so much magic as it it. I'll end up turning into Mistress Star and make it worse."

"That won't happen, Falling Star," Twilight says.

Then Adagio says, "We don't let it happen."

"We've been where you are before, and we end up using our magic for good when we became inspired by friendship," Sonata says.

"And you can do it too," Aria adds.

Sun calmly says, "We'll never let it happen, as long as friendship is by your side."

Falling Star decides to at least try. Using their magic, Twilight and Falling Star begin to use their magic to break the vines, but there are so much of them. Rarity, Aria, and Sonata can't hold on for any longer and end of collapsing from exhaustion. Luckily, the others help them up.

Knowing there is no time, Sun holds Falling Star by the hand, and says, "Come on Falling Star, you need to be stronger than she is."

Falling Star continues to use her magic, but her eyes begin to glow dark blue. In her mind, Falling Star is surrounded by the dark blue aura, and ook to see Mistress Star is begin to feel the fear all over her.

Mistress Star manically laughs and says, "You will never control me! I will always be a part of you!"

"Noooo!" Falling Star screams in agony, and feels Mistress Star's power is getting stronger.

Just then, Falling Star hears Sun's voice saying, "Falling Star, listen to me! You are in charge!

"You are a light, darling! A force for good!" Rarity says.

"Yeah! You can kick the darkness butt!" Rainbow says, with pride

Then Pinkie says, "We're here for you, Twilight!"

"And we'll be here, no matter what!" Applejack adds.

Fluttershy says, "We believe in you!"

"We know how it felt to regret what you've done with magic" Twilight says.

"But we learned to embrace it and are able to use our magic for something great," Aria adds.

"You can fight back," Sonata happily adds.

"We're all with you no matter what happens, and you can embrace your magic," Adagio says.

Falling Star looks around to see all of her friends are with her. She feels inspired.

Then Sun sternly shoputs, "You... are not... Mistress Star!"

Hearing those words, Falling Star realizes that her fear is what making Mistress Star strong, and finally decides not to be afraid anymore,

"No! I... am... Falling Star ! And the magic I carry inside me is... the Magic of Friendship!" Falling Star announces, and the dark blue aura around her shatters.

At the outside world, all eleven of the girls begin glow, and the magic shatter the force field as well as some of the vines. The girls smile to see something amazing has happened. Falling Star gain pony ears and a long tail. Falling Star is amazed to see that she has the magic like her friends. Twilight levitates all of her friends up and circle around the cocoon Gloriosa is in. Falling Star and Twilight use their magic to get rid of the vines.

Gloriosa sees this and try to fight back as she shouts, "No… Stop!"

"We're not going to stop! Noty until you let us help you! The right way!" Falling Star declares.

Gloriosa is shocked to hear what Falling Star is saying. What's even more shocking to see the geodes is levitating away from her neck. Then each color geode is floating to the evelen friends. The glow of the geodes cause them to transform into magical outfits with crystal on it. Some of the girls end up with crystal wings, and have new hair , Falling Star, and Twilight receive them and transform with their pony forms as well.

The magic of friendship circle around the girls and then surround the camp. The magic causes the vines to become crystal and shatter into pieces. The large bright glow surrounds them, and surrounds the area.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Save Camp Everfree Party

When the bright disappears, everyone exsite building an all look you to see the vines are gone. Everyone look to see green bright spores falling to the floor. Timber sits up, and rubs his head and look to see what happened. Timber looks beside him, to see Gloriosa unconscious on the ground.

Timber runs over to his sister, kneels down to her, and worriedly says, "Gloriosa?"

One of the green spores touches the middle of her face, and she opens her eyes as she regain consciousness. She looks to see her brother Timer.

Not fully remember, and a little worried, she asks, "What... What happened?"

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay," Timber says, and he and Gloriosa hug each other. Timber is glad that he has his sister back.

Sun and all of her friends in their new form land on the ground, and are greeted by happy cheers. Everyone can see that the girls along with the Magic of Friendship have save the day once again.

Spike runs, and jumps into Twilight's arms as he cheers, "You did it!"

"Whoa. Nice bling," Spike replies, noticing the purple crystal necklace on his owner's neck.

The others look on their necks and notices the crystal necklaces around their necks too.

Confused as her orange necklace, Applejack asks, "What... What are these?"

"These were the geodes that Gloriosa had, but clearly we have a connection to them," Sun answers.

Sun sees Nina on the ground, and picks her up.

Looking at Sun's necklace which is a mixture of red and yellow, Nana says, "They sure look nice."

"I almost don't care what they are. They are gorgeous!" Rarity says, admiring her necklace.

She gasps as an idea comes to her mind, and says, "And will totally go with the other collection I was working on for the camp fashion show!"

Rarity giggles as she still has the idea in her mind. She stops laughing to see the other staring at Rarity with blank expression.  
Rarity sighs and suspects, "That's probably cancelled, isn't it?"

"Afraid it is Rarity. Look at the camp…" Sun answers.

"Not to mention the docks," Adagio adds.

Everyone look around to see broken vines, shatter wood pieces, and everything around Camp Everfree has been damaged by magic rampage.

Falling Star calmly says, "You're right about that, girls."

"Camp Everfree is a mess," Aria adds.

"We better start cleaning, and fixing the docks," Sun replies.

Everyone around the camp agree to pitch in and help clean up the mess at the camp.

Sometime later, the students are cleaning the brokenwood, vines, and other kinds of damages to the camp. Some of the camp gifts are either knocked over or still covered in vines.

Gloriosa walks over to Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Discord with a sad look. She feels ashamed for the damaged she has caused.

Gloriosa sadly says, "I am so sorry. I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree has ever had, and instead I've made it the worst."

"Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich," Gloriosa adds, feeling sad about losing the camp.

Just then, she hears Principal Celestia sternly says, No. It's not."

"Principal Celestia's right. This camp has meant so much to so many people," Discord agrees.

"My sister and me including," Principal Celestia replies with a smile.

"Why do you think we wanted our students to come here?" Vice Principal Luna adds.

Then Discord says, "My sister and I love this place too

Then Twilight comes over and says, We can't let Filthy Rich take this place away!

"Twilight's right. If camp meant so much to you two, maybe it meant as much to the other campers who came here in years past," Falling Star agrees.

"And maybe we can get them to help save it!" Sun adds, agreeing to the idea.

"Oh! Like a fundraiser?" Applejack asks, putting the log down with a smile.

"Or a ball?!" Rarity squeals with glee, dropping the wood.

Rainbow zooms in, and says, "Our band could play!"

"I could help write a new song just for the occasion!" Fluttershy happily adds.

The students begin to talk, and think this is a great idea. And they all want to help make all of this possible.

Feeling a bit unsure, Gloriosa asks, "Those are all good ideas, but where would we hold it?"

"We could hold it in the crystal cave!" Sun suggests.

"Yeah. And we can turn it into a giant ballroom," Aria says.

Rarity gasps and happily squeals, "A Crystal Ball! I love it!"

"I can design blueprints for it," Falling Star says.

"And Rarity and I will help with the decoration," Adagio replies.

"I admire everyone's enthusiasm. Really, I do. But I-I just don't know how we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow and invite everyone," Gloriosa replies liking the idea, but not sure if all of this is possible.

Sun and her friends look at each other with a smile, and happily shout, "We got this!"

 **Twilight Sparkle:**

 _I used to think that stories were just that_

 _Set in stone, concrete as a fact_

 _It didn't dawn on me_

 _That I could change history_

Twilight and Timber make the invitations to invite people who used to go to Camp Everfree in the past. Things go quickly because, Twilight uses her magic for the job.

 **Sunset Shimmer:**

 _Now I know I'm writing my own song_

 _Fight my way to the ending that I want_

 _I'll turn a tragedy_

 **Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle:**

 _Into an epic fantasy_

Sun and Sonata are helping with some of the students with the crystal cave preparation. They cleaned up the cave, and are making a stage. Sun is checking on ehr list and help instruct the students what need to go where. Snips trips and cause the cake to flu, but Sun catches it and it's upside down. The girls and Snips giggle a bit.

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _You can be a hero (hero) too_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Take my hand, I'm here for you_

 _Come away with me_

 _Be the legend you were meant to be_

 _You'll always be Everfree_

 _Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah_

 _To be the legend you were meant to be_

 _Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah_

 _To be the legend you were meant to be_

Gloriosa is at the docks, feeling a bit worried, but Timber is there to reassure her. The two are happy that Sun and her friends, and all of CHS are helping with this occasion to help save camp Everfree.

 **Fluttershy:**

 _There was a time when fear would hold me down_

 _'Cause I let it chain me to the ground_

Squirrels roll a purple carpet, and the birds help Fluttershy get the decorations up n the ceiling of the cave. Aria and Falling Star uses their star abilities for decorations.

 **Rainbow Dash:**

 _Look at me now, I'm soaring high_

 _It's never boring in the sky_

Rainbow flies across the sky, and puts all the invitations in the mail boxes to invite people to Camp Everfree for the party.

 **Applejack:**

 _When I know I've got friends on my side_

 _Whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride_

Flash and two boys, are helping moving all the rocks and boulders out of the way so they clear the entrance. Applejack lifts the giant boulder and throws it while the boys drop their small rocks in shock.

 **Rarity:**

 _Together we will shine so bright_

 _A radiant brilliance in the night_

Rarity uses her diamonds to create a chandelier. Adagio uses her magic to create a bright music note for the middle.

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _You can be a hero (hero) too_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Take my hand, I'm here for you_

The night of the Camp Everfree fundraiser has begin. The Rainbooms are playing their song, love to sing it.

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _Come away with me_

 _Be the legend you were meant to be_

 _You'll always be Everfree_

As The Rainbooms play their song, everyone who has come to the party are dancing and are having a wonderful time.

 **The Rainbooms:**

 _Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah_

 _To be the legend you were meant to be_

 _Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah_

 _To be the legend you were meant to be!_

Pinkie uses the sprinkles to put on the drums and uses her magic to create an explosion for the finishing touch. When they finish playing, everyone cheer witt girls take a bow, and they see gloriosa coming on stage in her gown for the party.

Gloriosa grab hold of the microphone, and announces,"Thank you all so much for coming! And for helping us raise enough money to…"

"Save Camp Everfree!" Gloriosa happily announces.

Everyone cheer to hear that Camp Everfree is saved. Seeing that there is no way to take the camp, Filthy Rich simply leaves the party.

Gloriosa turn to the Rainbooms with a smile, and says, "Thank you. For everything. Oh, if I'd just asked for help in the first place…"

"Hey, don't sweat it, it's kinda what we do," Rainbow says with pride.

Later on, people are coming into the cave for the party. In the cave, Twilight is using her magic to put some of the light on the stone rocks above.

Timber walks over to Twilight with a grin, and says, "Not to brag or anything, but it's pretty cool how I saved all those campers from those Rubus fruticosus."

"Blackberry brambles," Timber clarifies.

I'm familiar with the genus. It's just a little weird you say you saved the campers. I thought I saved them," Twilight says with a grin on her face.

Yeah. But I saved you from falling on the docks so that you could save the campers. So technically, it was all me," Timber remarks.

Twilight giggles, and says, "I'm really glad I met you."

Timber kind of realizes this, shows a calm smile, and says, "Uh-oh."

"What?" Twilight questionably replies.

That sounds like a goodbye. And here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out. Maybe get dinner and catch a movie?" Timber asks as his cheeks begin to blush.

Twilight cheeks begins to blush, giggle, and says, "Yeah. I'd really like that."

"Oh, good! I was hoping that's what this meant," Timber replies, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Twilight and Timber looks to see the magic is levitating the streams of light on the ceiling.

Timber grabs hold of Timber's hand, and Timber does the same. The two begin to blush a bit, and are leaning over to give each other a kiss.

However, Gloriosa cuts into the middle as she apologizes, "Oh, uh… Sorry. I need to borrow Timber. There are some donors I really want him to meet. They were good friends with Mom and Dad."

With that, the two siblings leave Twilight so they can talk to the people who knows their parents.

As they walk away, Timber turns his head as he says, "Save me a dance, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Twilight answers with an answer.

Twilight walks in a different direction.

Just then, Twilight stops when she hears Rarity says with a grin on her face, "Adorable."

"He does seem like a pretty cool guy," Sun replies.

Just then Rainbow zooms in, and says, "You know what else is cool? Our awesome new superpowers!"

Rainbow uses her speed to go to the dance floor, and says, "I handed out, like, four hundred fliers…"

"Set up the stage…" Rainbow adds, after running fast on the stage.

Then Rainbow speds to the others with a pizza box, and says, "And still had time to pick up pizza!"

"I love my super-speed!" Rainbow screams in excitement.

"About that. I think the crystals are the source of the superpowers," Sun explains.

"That would explain where the powers came from," Sonata says.

Concern, Fluttershy asks, "You're not gonna ask us to give them up, are you?"

"No. In fact, I think maybe we were meant to have them all along," Sun answers with a smile on her face.

"Me, too," Twilight and Falling Star agree.

The others agree to the idea.

Sometime later, Sun, Falling Star, and The Dazzlings are outside watching the night sky and having some punch. They look at the entrance to see Twilight receives a kiss on a hand from Timber Spruce. The two part ways, and Twilight heads back to the others. When Twilight reaches the others, Sun and the others show grins or smug looks on their faces. Feeling a bit embarrassed, Twilight gives Sun a slight punch in the arm. Then the girls have a sip of their drinks.

However, Sun remember something that's been bothering her.

She says to the others, "There is one thing, that's been bothering me though."

"What's that?" Twilight asks.

"Well, it's something that's been bothering me for sometime. In fact, we never been able to solve our other mystery," Sun explains.

"What other mystery?" Falling Star asks.

Sun calmly explains, "First; Falling Star was stroked by Equestrian magic that turned her into Mistress Star. Then; the magic that Gloriosa saw that hit the cave and created the geodes. We never knew where the magic came from."

Realizing this, Falling Star says, "You're right. The magic that hit me came out of nowhere. I never knew where the magic came from."

"And the magic that hit the cave creating the geodes Gloriosa found. She told us that the magic came out of nowhere," Sonata adds.

"You're right, Sun. It seems that we have a mystery on our hands," Adagio says, looking a bit concern.

Sun nods her head, and concludes, "And something tells me, this won't be the last time we come across Equestrian Magic running wild in this world."

The five friends look up in the starry night, and they do have a mystery on their hands. At two event, there's been shimmering magic traveling around the place. They don't know where the wild magic come from. Like Sun says, this won't be the last they seen them.

Back at Canterlot High on the same starry night. The Wondercolt statue is still missing it's statue on the top. The statue has been destroyed since the Friendship Games, and the only thing left is the base where the portal is. On top of the base of the statue, there is a crack that is on it. The crack begins to glow, and different colors of Equestrian Magic begin to leave the portal. Even though they don't know now, someday, they will discover the magic seeping out of the statue portal and will need to find out how to close it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Another Dock Trouble, and What Waits at Home

The next day, Sun and the others have just finish fixing the docks, again. Luckily, there is no big disaster that could destroy the docks again.

"Third time's a charm. Or is it fifth? I've lost track," Rainbow says, not remembering how many times they need to fix the docks.

"I think we fix the docks three times now," Sun clarifies.

"All that matters is that the runway is finished," Rainbow replies with a smile

Applejack rolls her eyes, and says, "I think you mean the "dock"?"

"Oh, to-mah-to, tomato," Rarity says, not really giving a care.

Pinkie throws confetti, marshmallows and other decorations all over as she screams, "Let's celebrate!"

Some of the fun decoration lands on the docks as the girls smile seeing their work. However, the girls forgot about Pinkie's explosive abilities with sprinkles and marshmallows. The marshmallow glows and suddenly creates a large explosion destroying the docks in an instance. The explosion makes the girls hair look messy, and they are stunned to see the explosion… not to mention ruining their hard work.

Rarity groans in shock to see the docks she wants for the runway is destroyed again. She then faints on the spot.

Sun sighs and says, "Here we go again."

"You can say that again," Aria groans.

Pinkie laughs nervously, and says, "I should have think about it before making firework marshmallows."

"You think," Adagio bluntly replies.

Sun begins walking to the docks as she says, "We better get started… again."

Sun and the others nod their heads and begin to walk to the docks, but leaves Rarity behind. Well, except Sonata. She decides to to stay with Rarity until she wakes up.

Adagio brings out a radio system that comes with a cd player.

"I think it will be a good idea if we play some of our songs while we get to work," Adagio says.

Everyone compliments on the idea. Adagio then puts in the cd with the music The Rainbooms have recorded.

Before she plays the song, Adagio asks, "Should one of us wake up Rarity so she can help us?"

"I'll do it," Sun answers.

Sun walks back to the camp to see Rarity is still passed out while Sonata is fanning Rarity with her hand.

Sun asks, "How is Rarity doing?"

"It's no use, she's out cold," Sonata replies.

"Well. she needs to wake up sooner or later. We need her help fixing the docks," Sun says.

Sonata nods her head, and says, "Yeah. Besides, won't she get dirty for laying down in the dirt like that."

Rarity regains consciousness as she shots up, and screams, "Ew! Not that!"

Sonata giggles, and says, "Welcome back Rarity."

"Glad to see you up. We need your help with the docks," Sun happily replies.

Rarity blinks her eyes for afew minutes, and lets out a calm smile.

She then gets up, and says, "Of course darling. Let's get to work."

With that, the three girls walk together to the docks, while Adagio and Fluttershy get the radio system together. It's also a good thing some of the others bring cds of the songs they play. Adagio puts the cd in, and press play. The music starts and everyone begin fx the docks for the four time.

Sun:

Somewhere's a book

With chapters still blank

The Rainbooms:

Insi-i-ide

Sun picks up some wood, and brings them to the girls, Twilight uses magic to carry it.

Rarity:

It's the book of our lives

And the story is ours

The Rainbooms:

To write

Adagio Dazzle:

Ours to write

Rarity helps Fluttershy, and Falling Star with the feeders, and te lanterns.

Applejack:

Some pages fade

While others are black

The Rainbooms:

And whi-i-ite

Fluttershy:

And the story begins

Again every time

The Rainbooms:

We try

Aria Blaze:

Every time we try

Everyone else start building the docks, and bring paint so they can paint it with beautiful colors.

The Rainbooms:

And hope shines eternal

And friends are all I need

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie:

(All I need)

The Rainbooms:

And hope shines eternal

Twilight Sparkle and Falling Star:

(Shines eternal)

The Rainbooms:

And the future is always bri-i-i-ight

When you're here with me

The eleven friends begin to transform with their pony ears, wings, and extended tails. They are having fun being together, even though they are working on getting the docks build up.

Twilight Sparkle:

I've fought through the darkness

And come out the

The Rainbooms:

Other si-i-ide

Twilight uses her magic to put the lanterns on the poles.

Rainbow Dash:

For rain clouds will clear

The way for the

The Rainbooms:

Sunny sky

Applejack:

Way for the sunny sky-y-y

Rainbow uses her speed to make the bench. Then Pinkie and Sonata grab paint brushes and paint the bench.

Pinkie Pie:

I've been afraid

And stayed through the longest

The Rainbooms:

Ni-i-ight

Twilight Sparkle:

Through the longest ni-i-ight

Pinkie then uses her ability to make small explosions for the decorations tos tick on, and where the others need to hammer on.

Sonata Dusk:

But morning still comes

And with it, it brings

The Rainbooms:

A light

Rainbow Dash:

Oh, it brings a li-i-ight

Sonata then uses her magic to soak the docks, and Adagio uses her music notes to dry it up, so it will be nice and clean.

All:

And hope shines eternal

And friends are all I need

Sun:

(Yeah, they're all I need)

All:

And hope shines eternal

Applejack

(Shines eternal)

All:

And the future is always bri-i-i-ight

The future is always bri-i-ight

Yeah, the future is always bri-i-i-ight

When you're here with me

After some time, the girls have finish fixing up the docks, for the four time. Of course, they make sure Pinkie doesn't have anything that she can cause to explode. The eleven friends along with their classmates spend the rest of their time at camp having a lot of fun. As long as they have each other, the girls can confront any trouble that comes their way.

Back in an abandoned warehouse in Canterlot City. There are two young people inside. One of them is a boy, he has dark gray skin, greenish blue eyes, and dark short spiky hair. He is wearing black shirts, with matching pants, shoes, and jacket. The other one is a girl and has the same appearance, but she has a spiky ponytail. She is wearing a black blouse with matching tights, skirt, and boots.

They have been living in the warehouse for sometime, and they are on a very important mission. They have to spy on a very important person living in Canterlot City, but right now, she's way on a trip with her friends, and classmates.

The boy groans and asks, "How long is that girl going to be gone for?"

"She'll one be gone for another few days," The girls answers.

"I know, but I'm not very patient with it," the boy replies.

"I know it's hard to wait. Until then, it's time to give our report to the queen," The girls says.

"Right," The boy says, nodding his head.

The girl brings out a small bag, and empties it. Out of the bag are four black beetle, but they're not living bug or real bugs for that matter. The two allied them to make a square with their backs turn away from each other. Just then, each of the bugs open their wings and make a line at a time, and completes a square. Then the four bugs rise up with sticky webs behind them, and form together to create a magical projector. When the magical device is completed, the two see the evil changeling queen… Queen Chrysalis.

The two bow down as she says, "Good day my queen."

Queen Chrysalis sees two of her minions, lets out a sigh, and says, "It's kind of hard to take you two seriously looking like those strange creatures."

"It can't be helped. It's not our fault that the stupid mirror changed our changeling bodies to look like… uh this," the boy says, disgusted by the body he has.

"I remember, Stinger," Queen Chrysalis says, rolling her eyes in response.

Then she asks with an evil smirk, "Now report! How are things going with Equestria's new little princess doing?"

"The princess has been showing more of the magic of friendship to this world, and that also spread love and light here," the girl answers.

"Excellent, Throne," Queen Chrysalis says, sounding pleased.

Then she asks, "Where is her whereabouts?"

"She's went on a school trip with her classmates, and won't be back for another few days," Thorne answers.

Then Stinger says, "During the time, she made friends with The Dazzlings, along with the human version of Princess Twilight, and Falling Star."

"Sadly however, our first attempt was a failure. I apologized, your majesty," Stinger adds.

Then Throne asks, "And it's even harder that we can't use our changing powers here. What are your next orders?"

"For now, just keep a low profile and spy on Princess Sunset Shimmer, and wait for further orders," Queen Chrysalis answers.

"Yes, your majesty," The pair says.

Queen Chrysalis laughs evilly as she says, "Soon our plan will be in motion, and I can't wait to see the scared look on that pony's… or should I say, human's face when she lay eyes on me after all these years."

Queen Chrysalis maniacally laughs, and the two begin laughing as well. Then the communicator ends the transmission, and the four bugs change back to normals. The two put the bugs back in the bag, and live their time in Canterlot City until they wait for further instructions from their queen. What ever plan the changeling queen has in mind, Sun is going to find out sooner or later.


End file.
